The Way it was meant to be
by GimmeMoreMANGA
Summary: When Sakura loses someone close to her, what will Syaoran do? They start to drift apart, but will spending time together make them fall in love? COMPLETE! Rated T for small bad language
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first CCS fic. (so go easy on me please) Arigato for reading my story! Couples: SS TE WARNING: may be short. Gomen na sai! 

" ." talking

Thinking Author's notes 

Summary: When they were little, Syaoran promised Sakura he'd protect her forever. But as they go into high school, they grow apart. Syaoran is the popular type, while Sakura is the goodie-girl type. When Sakura loses two people important to her, will Syaoran be there to wipe away her tears?

_**. The Way it was meant to be.**_

_By doggythumper _

Chapter 1: The popular boy and the goodie-girl.

_What a beautiful day._ Thought a certain cute emerald-eyed girl. _And another day where Li-kun ignores me. _She thought sadly. Kinomoto Sakura had been in love with Li Xiaolong ** (Did I spell correctly?),** a.k.a. Syaoran, since they were in elementary school. She, Tomoyo, and Syaoran were best friends, until high school that is. Syaoran had started hanging out with the popular guys more than with Sakura and Tomoyo, making a huge scar on Sakura's heart.

"Sakura! You'll be late for school!" Dad. "Okay! I'll be down in a minute!" _Look at me. I'm an ugly girl who's known as 'goodie-girl' at school. No wonder Li-kun doesn't want to talk to me. There's much more prettier girls. _She thought sadly as she gazed at herself in the mirror._ Li-kun has no interest in me. Besides, he already has a girlfriend._ It was true. Syaoran, the most cutest and richest guy, was going out with Emi, the most prettiest and richest girl. Emi was also the school bully, though Syaoran had no idea.

"Sakura! Tomoyo's here!" "Hi Tomoyo-chan!" she said as she came down the stairs. "Hi Sakura-chan!" "Arigato, for making my lunch." "You're welcome. You'd better hurry if you don't want to be late for school. Have a nice day!" "HAI!" they both yelled as they went out the door.

"Tomoyo-chan, how is Eriol-kun doing?" Tomoyo blushed. "O-okay, I guess." Eriol was living in China. (**If not correct, then I guess it is in my story! -) **They were sending letters back and forth. "I'm happy that even when you guys are far apart, you still keep in touch…" Tomoyo blushed a deeper shade of red. _Li-kun and I aren't far apart like Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun, and we don't even say 'hi' or 'hello' to each other. _Sakura thought sadly as tears came to her eyes. _Oh Sakura-chan. Why, why oh why can't you forget Li-kun and move on? _Thought Tomoyo sadly watching her friend, aware that she was thinking of Syaoran. Sakura heard a little sigh come from her best friend. _Tomoyo-chan. She knows that I'm thinking of Li-kun. Gomen na sai. _"T-Tomoyo-chan, gomen na sai. I'm such a burden." "…" "If… if only I had stopped my little crush back then… I could've stopped the crush develop into love. G-gom-" "Heyyyyy. I heard about a new store at the mall. Let's go look at it after school, okay?" "Tomoyo-chan… gomen." "You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. Come on! We'll be late for school!" Said Tomoyo trying to cheer up the mood. _Tomoyo-chan…arigato. _She thought before running to catch up to Tomoyo.

------------------------------------

People on their way to the high school turned to watch as two girls were running at top speed as if a murderer was chasing them. "S-sakura-chan… can **huff** we …huff stop now?" Tomoyo said through gasps. "G-gomen na sai!" "Sakura-chan, stop apologizing." Said Tomoyo smiling. Before they knew it, they were in front of the School gates. Sakura felt a gasp escape her mouth. Tomoyo turned to see what it was that Sakura looked at and sighed. Sakura was watching as Syaoran got out of his car. As soon as he got out, Emi ran up to him and kissed him. _Sakura-chan…_Tomoyo watched helplessly as a tear trickled down Sakura's pretty pink cheeks. "Come on Sakura-chan. Let's go." Tomoyo said as she took hold of Sakura's hand and pulled her away from the sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I didn't think I'd get so many reviews! (Well that's a lot of reviews for me anyway T.T) Anyway, please enjoy!

The way it was meant to be 

By Cindy

_Tomoyo felt her heart tear into pieces as she watched her best friend break down into sobs._

Chapter 2: Tomoyo's bad news 

"Sakura-chan…please don't cry. You still have me here. Please don't cry, Sakura-chan." Begged Tomoyo.

"T-tomoyo-chan **sob**…why…why…can't Li-kun **sob** understand how I feel? Tomoyo-chan, why!" wept Sakura.

"Sakura-chan…I think that Li-kun is too busy with his new more popular friends, to bother with us, his old friends. But, you know what, Sakura-chan? I think you're too good for him." Said Tomoyo angry with Syaoran.

This caught Sakura's attention. "Me? Too good for Li-kun?" she asked whispering.

"Hai! If he doesn't see the beauty in you, than he has no taste at all!" said Tomoyo more confidently.

"Li-kun? No taste at all?" she giggled. "That's funny." Sakura's face turned sad again. "But, he dates girls that are so pretty. How can he have no taste?"

"Pretty girls?" Tomoyo, as nice as she is, scoffed at the mention of the popular girls. "You call them pretty? The girls that fix their hair in class every minute? The girls that practically wear nothing? The girls that have no education at all? The girls that chase Li-kun, and drools over his every move? The girls that's face is flooded with thick make up? You mean those girls? You think they're pretty? Those ugly, ugly girls!" Tomoyo clutched her head as she yelled her words. She had gone crazy. Sakura sweatdropped.

"T-tomoyo-chan, calm down." Sakura said, now not crying.

"Huff… **huff**…" gasped Tomoyo. "So, do you mean those girls, Sakura-chan?"

"Um, after what you said… I guess not!" Sakura said cheerfully now smiling.

"Sakura-chan…you finally smile again." Whispered Tomoyo softly disbelievingly.

"Hai. This is the way it was meant to be." She said sadly at first, but quickly put on a smile. Arigato, Tomoyo-chan. You stayed with me. Even when I was so bothersome…you stayed my friend. Arigato, Tomoyo-chan. You're the greatest best friend a person can have!" said Sakura cheerfully embracing Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled.

"And you're the greatest friend I could ever have." She replied returning the hug.

_**DING DONG! DING DONG! **_ Rang the school bell.

"Well, I'll see you after class, Tomoyo-chan!" yelled Sakura. Since they were in high school now, they had different classes.

"Hai. See you later!" Tomoyo said. Just then, before either left their spot, Syaoran and Emi appeared and kissed a long kiss. Sakura winced.

"Sakura-chan…" Said Tomoyo worriedly. Sakura smiled, and squeezed Tomoyo's hand softly.

"Tomoyo-chan, with you, my best friend, at my side, I can get over Li-kun." Sakura said confidently. Tomoyo smiled proudly.

"Hai. And I'll stay by your side forever." She said returning the squeeze.

"Arigato. Well, I'll see you later, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Mmm! Bye!" And with that, Sakura and Tomoyo went their opposite ways.

_I will get over Li-kun. With Tomoyo-chan helping me. This…is the way it was meant to be. Me…without Li-kun. Aahh! I'm so lucky I have such a good best friend. _Sakura thought happily.

Tomoyo and Sakura had gone to the mall shopping as planned. Since they hadn't had anything to eat yet, they were in the food court eating Japanese food.

"Ano, Sakura-chan, where do you want to go now?" Asked Tomoyo happily.

"To the movies?" suggested Sakura.

"O-Kay!" Briinngg. Tomoyo's cell phone rang "Ah! It's Okaa-san." She said to Sakura.

"Hello? Hi mom. At the mall with Sakura-chan. Hai. Eh! Tomorrow afternoon? But why?" Sakura gave Tomoyo a puzzled look. Tomoyo's face was twisted with surprise/anger/sadness. "Oh. Okay. I'll come home soon. Hai. Hai. Bye." Click. Tomoyo shut her phone, and looked at Sakura sadly.

"What's wrong, Tomoyo-chan? What did you're mom say?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"N-no. Nothing's wrong." Reassured Tomoyo. "Saa, let's go!" Said Tomoyo regaining her composure. She grabbed Sakura's arm gently and started dragging her towards the exit.

"If you say so, Tomoyo-chan." Said Sakura still a little worried.

_Let's spend a little more time together, Sakura-chan. Before…before **that **happens._ Thought Tomoyo sadly, recalling her talk with her mom.

Tomoyo and Sakura came out of the theater's doors. "That was so funny, Tomoyo-chan!" chirped Sakura happily.

"Eh-heh. Hai." Agreed Tomoyo flatly. _I have to act cheerful. _"Ne, Sakura-chan want to grab some ice cream?" suggested Tomoyo cheerfully.

"Hai! I love ice cream!" exclaimed Sakura happily. They stopped at 'Nelson's Cheese Factory'. **(It's this one small store downtown that has some cheap and good ice cream! Sigh. I love going there. T-T ) **

"What'll you have?" asked the young lady behind the counter.

"Chocolate supreme (**My favorite)**' please!" answered Sakura.

"Maple nut (**My second favorite)** for me, please." Added Tomoyo. _Rrrgghh. Cheerful Tomoyo! Act cheerful! _

"Two dollars, please." Said the lady handing them their cones. Tomoyo stopped Sakura from getting out her wallet and handed two dollars to the girl. "Arigato. Have a nice night."

"Hai!" they both said walking out licking their ice cream cones.

"Tomoyo-chan, are you sure you're okay?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"Hai. Why do you ask?" answered Tomoyo nervously. _Uh-oh. She's onto me. _

"Well…sometimes you're face turns really sad, then really…um…frustrated, then happy again. What's wrong?" Sakura said pouting cutely. "If something's wrong, Tomoyo-chan, then tell me. I'll try and help."

"Arigato, Sakura-chan, but this is something even I can't fix. But… thank you for worrying." Replied Tomoyo. "Well, I have to go home now. I have to help my mom with some things." Explained Tomoyo.

"Oh. Okay. Bye Tomoyo-chan!" Waved Sakura.

"Mmm. Bye, Sakura-chan!" and with their goodbyes said, Tomoyo and Sakura went their opposite ways.

_Li-kun. I wonder what he's doing right now. Yammete, Sakura! _**(spelling? Stop? ) **_I said that I'd forget Li-kun and move on! _

_Demo…you can just wonder what he's thinking, can't you?_ Said a little voice in her head.

_No! I promise Tomoyo-chan! I promised myself! I'll forget Li-kun!_ Sakura shook her head vigorously.

"Li-sama, Mrs. Yelan would like to see you in her office." Said one of the Li's many servants.

"Okaa-san? Okay. Arigato." Syaoran replied coolly and began making his way towards Yelan's office.

"Okaa-san? You called?" said Syaoran leaning on the door comfortably.

"Ah. Xiaolong Yes. I want you to retrieve these items." She said pointing with her finger at a list.

"Me? But why not have a servant do it?" asked Syaoran confusedly.

"Now, Xiaolong, you can't depend on servants all the time. Now hurry a long. I need these items. I'm going to try a special new recipe." She scolded handing her list to Syaoran.

"Hai." Said Syaoran taking the list bowing his head a little in shame. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"And don't take your car! You need some exercise, young man!" called Yelan.

"Hai". And so, Syaoran left the Li's mansion with the list. Syaoran entered the grocery store and looked at the list. _Let's see…a bag of bread, a box of butter, a quart of milk, a bag of bananas, onions, lettuce, and cake toppings. Man! What **is** mother planning on making?_ A shiver went down Syaoran's spine. Soon he retrieved all the items and left the grocery store, bags in both arms. _Now, I just need to get home. _ Syaoran entered a park that had beautiful cherry blossom trees. Syaoran smiled. _I wonder what Emi's doing… _

Sakura shook her head vigorously trying to shake out the thoughts of her loved one. She was so lost in thought that she bumped into someone, causing her to fall. "Oopff." Sakura heard a groan. _Ouch. That really hurt. Ah! I think I hurt someone!_ Sakura turned her head to the other person who had fallen.

"Are you alright? Gomen na sai! Gomen na sai! Mouuu… I should've watched where I was going. Go-" Sakura apologized bowing in shame.

"It's alright." Sakura eyes widened. _That voice…_ She looked up and stared into the eyes of Syaoran. Sakura jumped back in surprise.

"L-L-Li-kun!" she stammered blushing furiously. _Sakura no baka! You just made a big fool of your self! _

"Ohh. It's Kinomoto!" grinned Syaoran. Sakura's heart sank.

_Li-kun…called me by my last name. _She thought sadly.

_Oi! You said you'd get over Li! _Came that little voice in her head.

_Hai! That's right, Sakura! Tomoyo-chan's counting on you! Pull yourself together! _Sakura's blush disappeared. "Are you okay, Li-kun?"

"Yeah." He said gathering up his groceries. Sakura noticed this and helped franticly.

"Gomen na sai! I should've watched where I was going! Aahh. If the food is messed up, I'll pay for the damage! Gomen na sai! I-"

"It's alright." Chuckled Syaoran. "It was my fault too. I wasn't watching either." Syaoran smiled charmingly, his amber eyes staring into Sakura's emerald ones. Sakura felt her face heat up again.

_What do you think you're doing, Sakura! _Said that little voice in her head. _Look away! Look away! _ Sakura shook her had forcefully.

"Are you okay?" she said worriedly. "I'm so, so, sorry!" she apologized again.

"Yeah. Everything's cool." Syaoran replied coolly standing up. Sakura stood up too. Syaoran coughed, breaking the awkward moment.

"So, Kinomoto. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said awkwardly. Sakura nodded her head somewhat sadly and smiled cheerfully up at him.

"Hai. See you tomorrow, Li-san." _Time to get over Li-san. _She thought sadly, but determinedly. Syaoran sort of frowned. But turned back to his usual face. They started walking away, in different directions. Sakura felt herself weakening with every step, but held her ground. _This is the way it was meant to be…this is the way it was meant to be…_she repeated over and over again in her head. She felt tears drop down but wiped them away hurriedly. Soon she was at home lying in her bed, having the best rest she ever had in a long time.

"Sakura!"

_Oh no…_

"Sakura you're going to be late for school!"

_Go away. _

"Sakura…Tomoyo's here!" Sakura's eyes flew open. She jumped out of bed, grabbed her school uniform, brushed her teeth and threw her door open. Tomoyo stood there giggling.

"Sakura-chan. Look in the mirror." She said out of giggles. Sakura gave her a confused look and walked over to her mirror. Her eyes turned to the size of sausages. Sakura's hair was sticking up, and her uniform look lopsided.

"Here. Let me help you." Offered Tomoyo grabbing Sakura's brush. She started untangling Sakura's split ends while Sakura straightened her uniform.

"Sakura-chan…I have some bad news." Tomoyo started out sadly.

"Hn?" questioned Sakura warily looking at Tomoyo in the mirror.

"I-" she started but was interrupted.

"Sakura! Tomoyo! Time for school!" yelled Fujitaka at the bottom of the stairs.

"Tomoyo-chan, can it wait?" asked Sakura turning around fully to look at Tomoyo. Tomoyo sighed.

"Hai."

"Bye Otou-san!" yelled Sakura as she and Tomoyo scurried out the door.

"Sakura-chan. I-" tried Tomoyo again but was yet interrupted.

"Ne, Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" said Rika excitedly. "I was going to drop by and walk with you to school!" exclaimed Rika.

"Rika-chan!" Sakura said equally excited. Tomoyo sighed as she half listened to Sakura and Rika chat happily.

"Class, we have some bad news." Started the teacher. Tomoyo was standing at the front with a very sad look on her face. "It seems that this is the last day for Tomoyo Daidouji." She said. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. _Tomoyo-chan's moving?_

Tomoyo nodded her head as if she had read Sakura's mind. "I'm moving to China. We-we have to move for mother's job. She's going to pick me up at lunch period. A-and I'll miss this school very much." She finished bowing.

Sakura felt tears come to her eyes._ My best friend is moving and I didn't even know. Is this what she was trying to tell me? _

Syaoran stared at Tomoyo disbelievingly. _Daidouji moving? Wait, what about Kinomoto?_ Syaoran turned to look at Sakura. **(NOTE: Sakura's desk is down a few rows in the back of the class.) **_Kinomoto's going to be alone now. _He gave a sympathetic look to her.

The teacher coughed. "Okay, well I hope that you will have a nice, memorable day today, Tomoyo. But, if you would kindly go sit down, I'll be able to start class." Tomoyo nodded her head and sat down in her seat. She avoided Sakura's eyes and kept her head down the rest of the class.

--------------------------------------------Lunch Period-------------------------------------

Tomoyo stood at the School's entrance gates. She sighed. _This is it. Good-bye, Sakura-chan. _Tomoyo thought looking behind her. She sighed again as she saw a black limo start up the road towards her.

"Wait! Tomoyo-chan!" yelled Sakura. Tomoyo turned around slowly. She gave a small sad smile.

"Hi, Sakura-chan."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" cried Sakura tears dropping down.

"I tried to." Tomoyo sighed. "Sakura-chan, please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry."

"Now **sob** I'll be alone again. **Sob** I can't believe you're really moving." _And when I was just starting to get over Li-kun too. _

"Sakura-chan, I know what you're thinking. Don't worry about him. I know you can get over him. I believe in you." She said smiling warmly. "in the mean time, I'll write to you a lot, so don't forget about me." She said giving Sakura a hankie, which Sakura took gratefully.

"I will never forget. And I won't cry anymore." Said Sakura clearing her eyes of tears.

"Good. Good-bye, Sakura-chan." Said Tomoyo softly. She turned towards the car and back to Sakura. She handed something in Sakura's hands. "Don't forget." She said softly before walking towards the car waiting.

Sakura stared at what Tomoyo gave her. It was a picture strip of Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran all smiling at the beach. _Oh, Tomoyo-chan. _She waved good-bye close to tears. Unknown to them, someone stood behind a tree watching the scene.

_Get over who? _The person thought.

"Hey! Li, where are you!" shouted one of his buddies. A flash of Chestnut brown was seen. Syaoran walked up to his buddies. _Get over who? _

**All done with this ch.! Man it took me a long time. So yeah, review and tell me what you think please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks for all the great reviews. I didn't think I'd get so much on this terrible story! T-T. Warning: This part is really sad.**

**Oh yeah! Don't worry, because the ending will be a happy one. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. T.T 

Summary: When they were little, Syaoran promised he'd protect Sakura forever. But as they go into high school, they grow apart. When Sakura loses a person close to her and almost losing someone, will Syaoran be there to wipe away her tears. To keep away the bullies?

Chapter one: Partners 

Syaoran walked over to his buddies.

_Get over who? _

_I can't believe that Tomoyo-chan's actually gone. I'll never see her again. _Sakura thought very sadly. Determination flashed in her eyes. _But, I promised Tomoyo-chan that I wouldn't cry over this. Yosh! I'll start over. And FORGET all the painful memories! _ Sakura thought with a determined smile. She got up, dusted herself, and started walking towards her next class: science.

---------------------------------------------**Science class---------------------------------------------**

"Okay class, today I'm going to assign you partners." Started the teacher. "You'll be partners for the rest of the year. Okay, Aoki Hinami and Fujihara Daisuke…" Continued the teacher. Sakura listened boredly and waited for her name to come up. Unfortunately for her, the partners were by alphabetical order. "Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran…" Sakura gulped as Syaoran turned around in his seat to look at her.

"You will be working in these places and will need to write a report about your experience." She started handing sheets of paper. "Now go to your partner and decide which one to do first. This assignment is due in a months." Sakura gulped again as Syaoran headed towards her. Determination flashed in her eyes again.

"So which order do you want to do these in?" asked Syaoran curiously studying Sakura's face. Sakura took a quick glance at him before quickly answering,

"You decide."

"Okay, so, then how about this…"

-------------------------------------**Few minutes later--------------------------------**

Sakura smiled as she looked at her paper rereading the order she and Syaoran would be doing their assignment in.

The Hospital

The zoo

The animal shelter

The retirement home.

The county fair.

Ding! Ding! Ding! Rang the bell.

"Remember, class, this assignment is due in a month." Reminded the teacher as students began filing out. Fortunately for them, School was over for the day.

"Li-san, do you want to go to the hospital now?" asked Sakura turning her head to face him.

"Hold on. Wait for me outside. I've got to see someone." he said. "See ya in a bit, Kinomoto." We walked away waving his hand. Sakura stared after him and sighed. _Probably Emi. _She smiled and walked out of the building. She started for the old cherry blossom tree she and Tomoyo always hanged out.

---------------------------------------------------Meanwhile--------------------------------------

"Hey, Emi!" called Syaoran running up to his girlfriend.

"Syaoran!" she replied in a cute voice. She pulled her hands around his neck. "I missed you Sooooo much…" she whined. He laughed, and then pulled away.

"I've got to go. My science partner is waiting for me." He kissed Emi's lips tenderly.

"See ya later." Emi stared after him angrily. _This partner of his better not be a girl. If it was, I will make her life a living hell. _She thought slyly. _NO one can take Syaoran away from me. _Then she walked away smiling evilly.

Sakura sighed for the millionth time that day. _What's taking Li-san so long? He can see his girlfriend later. Then again… I have all the time I need. I'm going anywhere. _She thought. _Tomoyo-chan is probably in China talking to Eriol-kun. _**(Note: It's been a day since Tomoyo left.) **_Hee hee hee. I can see it now…_Sakura's face turned into a dreamy one.

Sakura's daydream

"**Ne, Daidouji! Maybe since we're friends we should call each other by our first names. Is that okay, Tomoyo-chan?" he asked giving her a warm smile. Tomoyo's face turned beet red. **_He wants to call me by my first name!_** She thought happily. She nodded a little too quickly. **

"**H-hai!" she said smiling cheerfully. But turned sad again. **_I hope Sakura-chan has actually gotten over Li-kun. _

"**What's wrong, Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol asked concernedly. Tomoyo stared at him sadly. **_I guess telling him won't hurt. _**So Tomoyo told Eriol the whole story. Eriol sighed. **

"**I'm sorry."**

"**Why?" Tomoyo asked confused. **

"**I apologize for all the pain my cute, but naïve, little descendent has caused you. He can get so stupid sometimes." He said giving a little smile. Tomoyo nodded and, hesitantly, patted his arm assuring. She blushed as she noticed how close they were. Eriol, who also noticed pulled away a few feet red as a beet. **

"**U-um, let's go to class, ne Tomoyo-chan?" **

"**Hai…" she replied a bit disappointed. **

**End of her daydream. **

Sakura giggled. Unknown to her, it was actually happening in China. _Tomoyo-chan can be so funny to tease sometimes. When it's up to Tomoyo-chan to be in her own love life, she's as hopeless as me! Hee hee hee! I- _her thoughts were interrupted by a certain Amber headed boy.

"Oi! Kinomoto! Did you wait long?" he grinned. Sakura reluctantly shook her head. _Of course you did!_

"Okay! You ready to go to the hospital, Li-san?" she asked cheerfully. Syaoran nodded.

"Hi, we're volunteers assigned to help here." Explained Syaoran to the lady behind the hospital counter.

"Oh! You must be from Jun high! **(sorry, I didn't know what to call the high school. **

**-. - ) **What are you're names?" she said finally understanding what the two teenagers were doing there.

"Li Syaoran."

"Kinomoto Sakura!"

"Hi! My name is Ayame! Well, Syaoran-chan, Sakura-chan, why don't you follow me?" The kind lady said cheerfully motioning them to follow. "Syaoran-chan, you can go upstairs and see if they need help. And Sakura-chan, why don't you go to the children's section? You look like a young lady who likes children." She said smiling. Syaoran and Sakura nodded and did as they were told.

--------------------------Syaoran POV---------------------

I did what that lady told me. I went up the stairs, looked at the door number. 123. I went inside to find a nurse feeding a old looking man some…pills? Must be some medication of some sort…

"Hi, I'm Syaoran and I'm one of the volunteers. I came to see if you need any help?" I said.

"Ah. We were getting a notice of getting help from you youngsters." She said giggling. Jeez. I'm not a kid! How annoying. "I need to tend to a different patient. Will you stay here and help this patient with what he needs?" I nodded. "Thanks. See you later."

I stared after the nurse. When I heard a cough, I turned around. It seemed the old man was staring at me as if I were an alien.

"What?" I asked a bit annoyed. "You need something?"

"Nah. I'm Akira. But you can call me old geezer. See I am old." He said laughing. I shot him an odd look. Okay… this guy's weird.

"So…uh…do you need ANYTHING? I'm right here." I said as I sat down on this really surprisingly comfortable couch.

"Well…"

----------------------------------------------Sakura's POV----------------------------

I was pretty nervous, when I heard Ayame-san tell me to go to the children's place. I mean, I don't talk to little kids. But it should be really easy. I saw a big banner above a door saying 'CHILDREN"S PLACE' when I got in…wow. There were kids everywhere! I didn't know that there was this many children hurt…I gulped as I noticed that everyone was staring at me.

"Um, hi. I'm Sakura. I'm a volunteer?" I coughed. I could feel my cheeks grow hot. "Do you need any help?"

"Ah. Well I'd appreciate it if you could play with these children. And then help me get them to sleep." Said a young looking girl.

"While I cook." I heard a male voice say. I turned and there stood a boy with blond hair. I nodded and went to a corner in the room to the little ones.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly. The little girl looked up at me and grinned widely. Two of her teeth were missing! How cute!

------------------------------------------Normal POV-------------------------

"Hi, sakura! We're making a big castle with building blocks!" she said cutely pointing behind her where 3 more little girls stood.

"Ahhh. Can I play?" Sakura asked. The little girls nodded excitedly. They were going to have a big girl play with them!

"Okay. Do you need anymore help now, old geezer?" Syaoran asked. He looked at his watch. "I have to go pretty soon." The old man shook his head and said,

"Nope. Thanks kid. See ya later." He waved and watched Syaoran head out the door.

_Okay, now to get Kinomoto. _Syaoran walked down the hallway and turned right. He also found the big banner. Syaoran walked in coolly and looked around. All the kids were in their futons fast asleep. He spotted Sakura in one of the corners rocking a little boy.

"Kinomoto." He whispered. Sakura looked up and smiled. She carefully put the little boy in an empty futon, went over to the waiting Syaoran and smiled again. Syaoran felt his heart jump. _That's weird. _

"Hi, Li-san. I just helped put the kids to sleep. It was fun." She said.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." Said the young girl known as Kiku. "We've never put the children to sleep this fast."

"Yeah. Thanks." Said the blond boy known as, Daisuke. Sakura just shook her head and smiled cheerfully.

"It was fun!" she repeated. She turned to Syaoran. "Are we leaving?" Syaoran nodded.

"Bye, thanks for everything." Waved Kiku. Sakura and Syaoran nodded and left.

"Li-san. When are we returning again tomorrow?" asked Sakura.

"Hmm. Since this assignment is due in a month and seeing that there's 31 days in a month, we'll spend 5 days on each assignment while also writing on our report. On the last day, we can finish our reports. Okay?" he said. Sakura nodded.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! EMERGENCY! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Yelled the nurses. They were rolling a bed thingy (**I have no clue what it's called. Sorry). **There were a lot of doctors with them. Sakura and Syaoran stood out of the way as the group rushed past. Sakura took a quick glance at the patient. She gasped. He had crooked glasses and brown (**Brown hair, right?) ** hair, although it was hard to tell, because of the blood. The man looked like he was in his 40s.

_That's weird. I had a sudden feeling that it was Otou-san. _Sakura thought worriedly. But shook her head. It couldn't be…right? She and Syaoran walked out of the hospital and stood at the door, ready to say their good-byes.

"Well, good-bye Li-san." Said Sakura. She kept her head down to prevent herself from looking up into his eyes. She turned around slowly, and started to head towards her house.

"Wait! Kinomoto! Where do you think you're going?" He shouted. Sakura turned around giving him a weird look.

"Home…" she answered smartly.

"Well, why walk home when I can just give you a ride?" he asked swinging his car key chain. Sakura stared at him then nodded. So, Sakura and Syaoran got into Syaoran's car. (**Sorry, I don't know any cars at all. Let's just say that it was very cool and expensive, okie?) **Sakura let out a little sigh. _The breeze feels so good. What the-_ Sakura turned her head as she say a very familiar black (**Right? Black hair, right?) **haired man zoom past on a very familiar motorcycle. _ Touya? Where's he going? I thought he had to go to work?_

"Sakura? What's wrong?" asked Syaoran through the corner of his eye. Sakura shook her head.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all." She smiled at him. What was wrong with Touya going somewhere? Perfectly normal.

"Thank you, Li-san." Sakura bowed. They were in front of Sakura's house now. "I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled again and ran up the house steps.

"See ya later!" Syaoran called back. He started up his car and drove away.

Sakura took off her shoes and slipped on some comfortable pink slippers. "I'm home!" she called. No answer. _That's weird. Where's Otou-san?_ "Otou-san? Where are you?" Sakura found a note on the hallway nightstand. She picked it up and gasped. Sakura instantly stuffed the note in her pocket and quickly pulled on her blades. She felt tears fill her eyes. She ran as fast as she could back to the hospital.

Syaoran ran a hand through his silky hair. _Man, what's taking the red light so long? It should've turned green by now! What the-Kinomoto! _ Syaoran turned his head as Sakura showed up roller blading as fast as the wind. _Where is she going? Man, she can go fast on those things. _BEEP! Syaoran shot a glance at the street lights. Green. Oops. He quickly started his car again and easily caught up to Sakura.

"Oi! Kinomoto!" He yelled. Sakura turned her head, her eyes glazed with horror and misery. She looked surprised.

"Get in!" he yelled pulling over. Sakura quickly obeyed. "So, what's wrong? Where are you going?" he took a quick glance at her and felt a pang of pity. The girl looked so miserable.

"Hospital. Please take me to the hospital." She choked out. Sakura's heart and mind were racing as she replayed reading the note over and over in her head.

_Sakura, _

_When you come home you'll notice that dad and me aren't home. I was just informed that dad was hit by a car. Come to the hospital quick, where I am. _

_Your brother, Touya. _

**(REMEMBER: THIS STORY WILL HAVE HAPPY ENDING!) **

Sakura rushed inside the hospital really fast. She had thrown her roller blades off and was now in her socks. Once she got inside she spotted Touya sitting down with his head in his hands.

"Kinomoto!" _What's wrong with Kinomoto? _Syaoran thought frustrated. He saw something white slip out of Sakura's pocket. He picked it up and swiftly scanned over it. Oh no…_ No wonder Kinomoto looked so pained. _He quickly followed Sakura.

"Touya!" Touya's head quickly shot up after hearing Sakura's voice. "Oh, Touya, what how's otou-san?" Sakura said worriedly.

"I don't know." He said quickly. Soon the door opened and a doctor came out.

"Hello, are you Mr. Kinomoto's relatives?" he asked.

"Yes. We're his son and daughter." Touya answered. "How's our dad?" the doctor sighed.

"Come into my office will you? We have to talk."

"Your father, Mr. Kinomoto, was hit by a car. The car came from the back so it hit your father's back. The driver is unknown. Passersby say that it was a drunk driver. So now, your father is in a coma." Sakura gasped. Touya grit his teeth angrily. "We don't know when your father will wake up. I'm terribly sorry, but there's nothing we can do but wait for him to wake up." The doctor said. He got up and left the room.

"I can't believe it…" Sakura said unemotionally. She got up and left the room.

"Sakura! Where are you going?" yelled Touya angrily. Their father was in a coma and his only daughter was leaving? Sakura quickly turned around.

"To visit him. Where else." She said still unemotional.

"Kinomoto." Syaoran said softly. He had been standing in the hallway the whole time. After all, he knew Fujitaka well.

**I'll stop here. Is it sad? Um. I'm sorry! T.T I'm not a very good writer. Well um don't worry because it will have a happy ending! Sorry there's no fluff. There will be in the next couple of chapters. So, review please! You know, I'm writing ch.s more longer than usual. Weird. Is that good or bad? Please REVIEW! . **

Thank you list 

F**rosted Shadow**

**SweetStories11  **

**Gina **

**Dbzgtfan2004**

**XKawaiixindox**

**Shygurlie**

**Youkaigirl64**

**Silverblossom**

**Ra-chan**

**Animeflower**

**Lock x insidee**

**Kenny's grounded all the time**

Princess-confused 

**Viky**

Thank you all for the reviews! I'll update ASAP! Ja ne! 

**Doggythumper**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Thanks for the reviews! Seriously. I have no idea how to start this ch. So this ch. might be…ugh. Once again, there will definitely be a happy ending. Well, please review!

Remember this ch. is going to be…

Oh yeah! I'm Sooooo sorry for the late update! You see, a bunch of snails were blocking my way. Any-hoo…sorry!

"_Kinomoto." Syaoran said softly. He had been standing in the hallway the whole time. After all, he knew Fujitaka well. _

Chapter 4: Helping Hand 

By Cindy

"So. How is your dad?" Syaoran asked. Sakura stared at him unemotionally. She forced her lips to move.

"He's in a coma. We're not sure when he'll wake up." She said sadly. "Thanks for coming, Li-san. I really appreciate it. Really." Sakura looked up at him and forced a small smile but failed miserably. Then she turned and headed for the exit.

_I'd better leave her alone_. Syaoran thought.

---------------------------------------Sakura's POV-------------------------------------------

I walked out of the exit. It started to rain. Not surprised. I didn't know where I was going. My feet seemed to move on their own. It seems as if the world shattered. I feel…empty. First, I witness my first love kiss another girl a thousand times, second, my best friend moves to Hong Kong, and third, my father falls into a coma. What more is there to live for? There's no more meaning in life for me.

"Sakura-chan!" I hear a familiar voice call for me. I look up and finally realize where I am. I'm in a different part of town.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" I focused on the person calling me. I gasped. Rika-chan. It's Rika-chan! Rika-chan went to a different school. I haven't talked to her in a while.

"Sakura-chan. Come here. It's raining. You'll catch a cold." She sounded concerned. She walked to me and held her umbrella over my head. She smiled.

"How are you doing, Sakura-chan? I haven't talked to in ages!" She looked surprised for a second. Then her face expression turned full of worry. "What's wrong?

-----------------------------------------------Normal POV-------------------------------

"What's wrong? You look so sad."

"Iie. (Spelling?) It's nothing." Sakura replied. _Why is everyone asking that question? _Rika shook her head.

"This is no place to talk. Come over to my house. We can talk there, okay?" she said. Sakura didn't say anything. Rika linked their arms and dragged Sakura down the block. Pretty soon, Sakura found herself in front of a beautiful lawn. They walked inside and settled on the couch.

"Stay here. I'll come back with some tea." She said softly. Sakura's eyes ventured around the room, and landed on Rika's pictures. The pictures were of Rika and…their 4th grade teacher? (I don't know what his name is. Remember Rika's crush? Wait a minute. He IS their 4th grade teacher, right? I don't know. I only read the comics. TvT) They seemed to be very close.

_So that's Rika-chan's boyfriend. _Sakura thought. _Our old teacher. _Soon Rika walked in carrying a tray that had beautiful china cups. She smiled.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Sakura asked softly.

"I…I was just wondering…" Rika took a big breath. "This isn't about Li-kun, right? You've gotten over him, right?" Rika also knew about Sakura and Li. Sakura stared at her.

"I'm trying to." She finally answered. She stared out the window at the falling rain.

"How is Tomoyo-chan doing?" Rika continued asking questions.

"She moved to China." She replied not looking at her. Rika gave a little gasp. Sakura looked at her watch and stood up.

"I should get going." Sakura offered a slight smile. "Thanks for everything."

"But it's still raining. Why don't you stay until the rain stopped." Argued Rika. Sakura shook her head.

"I need some time to be alone." Said Sakura. Rika stood up and hesitantly nodded her head.

"I'll be here if you ever need me. Okay?" she said smiling cheerfully.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Sakura replied truly grateful.

Rika watched Sakura as she walked down the pavement in the rain. _There's no reason for me to live anymore. There's no reason for me to live anymore. There's no reason for me to live anymore. _

**That's it! I told you it was going to bad! Don't worry, the next ch. will be better. Anyway please review for me! **


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I decided to try and hurry up to finish this ch. Thanks for all the reviews! Yeah, I had a lot of reviews saying how dramatic the last ch. was. LOL. I guess it WAS pretty dramatic. Things will go uphill from now on. Don't worry! Things will get happier!

**Oh yeah, I had this review that wants me to cut off the Japanese parts like 'chan' or 'kun' or any others. So I'll try that. **

**I scared all the snails. So, they're no more. **

**Chapter **5: Fever

By Cindy

_There's no reason for me to live anymore. There's no reason for me to live anymore. _

Sakura entered her house quietly. She was dripping from head to toe. The house was dark and gloomy, as if a great big catastrophe has happened. _Touya's not home. _Sakura thought. _He must still be at the hospital. _

Sakura walked slowly towards her room. Suddenly, the phone rang. On the fourth ring, Sakura hesitantly picked it up.

"Hello? This is the Kinomoto residents. " She said flatly.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" said a VERY familiar voice. "What happened?" They sounded really concerned. Sakura's eyes brightened for the first time that night.

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo!" Sakura shrieked gleefully. The phone laughed at Sakura's giddiness.

"Yes, Sakura, it's me. We can talk on the phone!" she chirped. "What's new?"

"………"

"Sakura? Sakura? Are you still there?"

"Yes."

"What happened now?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. Bad things were always happening to Sakura. _What happened now?_ She though.

"Dad…d-dad's in a…" choked out Sakura.

"Sakura, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to! I understand if you're not ready yet to talk." Tomoyo said quickly.

"coma." Sakura finished grimly. She took a deep breath. "Dad's in a coma." Tomoyo gasped.

"S-sakura…I'm so sorry." Tomoyo said. "How?" She whispered.

"Drunken car person" Sakura said anger burning inside her heart. Another gasp was heard. "Touya's at the hospital right now."

"Sakura. How are you doing? You must be devastated." Tomoyo said. Sakura shrugged. Remembering that Tomoyo couldn't see her, she replied,

"Yeah…"

"Tomoyo."

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Are you coming back for good soon?" Sakura asked knowing the answer already.

"Well, my mom said that we might stay in Hong Kong for a couple of more months. She said maybe a few years..." Tomoyo said sadly. Sakura's heart drooped more. Tomoyo, sensing this immediately, said quickly, "but we'll still keep in contact, right? I'll keep on calling you, and checking up on you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Ah! Okay!" yelled Tomoyo to her mother. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I have to go help my mother. I'll call you soon, okay?"

"Okay."

"Don't give up hope! Something good will always happen!" Tomoyo said.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked a bit coldly.

"I just know! Don't give up hope! If you wish for it hard enough, something extremely great will happen! So don't give up hope! For me Sakura! …For you." She said firmly, yet gently. "Okay. Good-bye Sakura."

"Yeah. Bye, Tomoyo." Replied Sakura a bit more enthusiastic. She shut the phone and continued towards her home.

---------------------------------------**Sakura's POV-----------------------------------------**

I walked in my same familiar room. I was soaked. I didn't bother to change. I walked over to my window. I opened it. I cool, fall breeze whooshed in my room. Brrrrr… I felt a lot of goosebumps form on my cold arms. But, I'll be fine. I stared at the dark clouded sky. This must be the worst day of my entire life. But Tomoyo said I shouldn't give up. Said that something good would happen. If I wish for it hard enough. If I wished for it hard enough.

I sat down on the windowsill. I saw a bright star glow brightly. Brighter than the others. I held my hands tight together. And whispered:

_Star Light,_

_Star might,_

_Brightest star I see tonight._

_I wish I may, I wish I might, have my wish I wish tonight:_

_I wish that everything would get better. Everything bad. Please. _

…_All right? _

(**Yes, I know. It's corny, right? I changed the original one. Yes, I know, I'm not good a poems. But I still love reading them. ) **

I kept on repeating them. Over and over in my head. Over and over. If I wish for it hard enough, something good will happen. If I wish for it hard enough, something good will happen.

---------------------------------------------------**Normal POV------------------------------------**

Sakura woke up with a start. Bright light was shining through the binds. Sakura was still sitting on the windowsill slightly still wet. She was in a crumpled position. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked at her alarm clock. 7:30. It read. Sakura shrieked.

"I'm going to be LATE!" she shrieked throwing off her clothes from the previous day, and grabbing her uniform. She toppled a bit and grabbed onto the chair to steady herself.

_What's wrong with me? My head…_ She took a quick glance at the clock again and forgot about her pain. She rushed downstairs and quickly made toast. _Touya's still not home yet. He must still be with Dad. _Sakura felt a pang of guilt hit her heart. _I haven't visited dad yet. I'm such a bad daughter. _She thought.

She grabbed her toast and ran out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------**Syaoran's POV------------------------------**

Yesterday wasn't so good. I'm worrying. But…why? For what reason do **I** have to worry for? I have a good girl, money, I'm smart. Why am I worrying. My body turned and I found myself looking and Sak-Kinomoto's seat. EMPTY seat. I glance at the clock. 7:52. Where's Kinomoto? Class is gonna start soon.

Oh. Now I know why I'm worrying. Why I'm worrying? The answer is simple: a girl called Sakura Kinomoto. It's natural, right? I mean, her dad's in a COMA.

_Yeah, but you stopped talking to her looongg ago. Why worry for her now? You're not friends anymore. Why worry for her now? _A little voice said. What the hell? Who's saying that? _Who do you think? _I don't know.

_Your conscience, idiot! Now answer my question. Why worry for her now? You're not friends like you used to be. So why worry? _

………I really don't know. It's normal. I'm just being sympathetic. The girl's dad is in a coma you know. So I'm just being sympathetic. Perfectly normal.

_Yeah, but you didn't care if some other kid, you know but aren't friends with, dad and mom died. You didn't worry. So why worry for this girl you haven't talked to since elementary? _

Listen you-

----------------------------------------------------**Normal POV-----------------------------------**

Syaoran's thoughts were interrupted when the teacher came in.

_Uh oh. Kinomoto's late. _Syaoran thought unconsciously.

"Okay class, settle down. Now-" The teacher was interrupted when the door burst open. There stood a shaken up, emerald eyed girl, huffing and puffing.

"I-I'm sorry, Mrs. Himura." Sakura said straightening up, her face a bit flushed.

"Well, I haven't started class, yet, so if you would please sit down in your seat, Miss Kinomoto." Said the Dark-haired young women. Sakura nodded and wobbled to her seat.

_My head…_she thought plopping down in her seat exhaustedly. _Why am I so tired? _She partly listened to Kaoru go on about the lesson. Part of her mind was on Tomoyo, another part was on her dad and Touya, another part was on wishing, and the other part of her mind was on the lesson. Sakura's mind started drifting off. Her head landed neatly on her arms and her eyes slowly closed.

_**BBBRRRRINNNGGGGGGGGGGG!**_

Sakura woke up with a start. Everyone was gathering his or her stuff. The first period was over. She quickly followed suit and headed for the door, to her locker. She felt weak.

"Kinomoto!" Sakura turned around a bit surprised. Syaoran appeared. "How's your dad?"

"I don't know. I haven't visited him yet." Sakura said looking at the ground. "and I prefer not to talk about him." She said looking up.

"Okay. I understand. See ya after school." Sakura turned to leave but Syaoran caught her attention again. "We're still going to the hospital for our report. That's okay, right?" He asked. Sakura stared, then reluctantly nodded.

"Yes. Thank you for asking." She then smiled sweetly and walked on towards her locker. Syaoran felt his heart skip a beat again. _What the hell…? _

------------------------------------------------------**Later----------------------------------------------**

Sakura exhaustedly tied her tennis shoes. The school day was over. Although Sakura was tired and felt very light-headed, she had made it. She grabbed her bag and headed towards the exit to wait for Syaoran. Soon, much to Sakura's surprise, Syaoran was in view, waiting at the end of the exits.

_He's early. _Sakura thought. She wobbled up to him and said, "did you wait long, Li-san?" Syaoran stared at her. Then shook his head.

"Let's go," he said. Then he started making his way towards the hospital with Sakura following a few feet behind.

_Tok, tok, tok, tok. _Came the sound of their footsteps. It was the only sound. _Tok, tok, tok, tok. Tok, tok, THUMP. _The sound of something falling and papers scattering was heard. Syaoran whipped around immediately. Sakura was sprawled on the floor, her papers everywhere, and her hair covering her face.

"Sakura!" shouted Syaoran rushing towards her.

-----------------------------------------------**Syaoran's POV-----------------------------------------**

I saw Sakura on the floor. She fainted. I put my hand on her forehead. I felt my eyes grow wide. She was burning up. I quickly gathered her things, and picked her up bridal style. She's so light. I started running to the hospital. How could I not see this? Sakura fell asleep on all the periods. Of course something was wrong. I'm almost there.

Finally! The hospital. I ran inside, not caring about the looks the people were giving me. I ran up to the counter and told the nurse,

"Ayame! Quick! Sakura fainted. Her head's burning!" he said worriedly. Ayame nodded and showed Syaoran towards an empty room.

"Put her on the bed and I'll come back with a doctor." She directed. Syaoran quickly did as he was told.

Sakura… 

--------------------------------------------**Cindy -------------------------------------------------------**

**The end of this ch.! What do you think? It's pretty shorter than the rest. But, I don't know. Well, please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Thank you to all those who reviewed my story! I guess it wasn't as good as the other ch.s huh? I didn't get as much reviews as I hoped for. Anyway, please read and review!

Oh yeah, sorry for not updating in a long time. I thought our Internet was going to get canceled.

NOTE! IMPORTANT! I changed their assignments. The list is now like this:

The hospital

The animal shelter

The home for disabled people

Okay?

Chapter 6: Understanding More 

By Cindy

_Sakura…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura groaned as she regained consciousness. _My head…_She opened her eyes slowly.

"Kinomoto? Kinomoto?" Sakura turned to the voice. _Li-san? _Syaoran sat by the side of the bed: his face looking really worried.

"Li-san?" sakura asked. She took a look around. "Where am I?" Sakura said drowsily. She sat up slowly, but fell back on the bed weakly. Syaoran continued to look worried. But his worried expression disappeared.

"You're in the hospital. Don't try to get up too. The nurse said that you had a fever up to 104 degrees." Syaoran said bossily. Sakura stared up at him confused. _Did I do something wrong? He seems mad at me._

"Li-san?" Sakura said worriedly. Syaoran took a quick glance at her, a look of alarm in his eyes for a split second. He cringed. _She's not hurt is she?_ He thought.

"Are…you… mad at me?" Sakura nervously asked, staring at her hands. Her cheeks slightly, slightly pink. Syaoran's body relaxed. _No…I'm not mad. I'm far from mad. _

"Yeah! I'm wasting my time here." Said Syaoran. Sakura looked farther down.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I must be such a nuisance. You can go now." Sakura said quietly. Syaoran regretted saying what he just said. He slowly got up and said to Sakura.

"Okay." _Get well soon. Say get well soon! Syaoran no baka! Just say it! _ Syaoran quietly walked to the doorway. He turned suddenly, making Sakura look up.

"G-get…well soon." Syaoran said, he's cheeks faintly pink. Sakura looked surprised then smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Li-san." Syaoran nodded and quickly walked out of the room. Sakura smiled to herself. _Li-san's NOT mad at me! _

(AUTHOR'S NOTES)

_Italics Syaoran's conscious. _

BoldSyaoran's thoughts.

Regularwhat's happening.

Okie? I hope it's not too confusing! . 

(Back to story)

-----------------------------------------Syaoran's POV--------------------------------------------

Geez. I don't know why it was so hard to say three little words. Get. Well. Soon. Why is it so hard to say that to her!

_Yeah, Li. Why? _Said a taunting voice in his head.

How should I know?

_Well, it IS you! Of course you should know! _That annoying voice said.

Go away! I thought irritated.

_No. Not until you tell me you're feelings. _

God, this conscious thing is so annoying.

_Bite me. _It said. Fine! My feelings are that I think of Kinomoto as a normal passerby. Happy? Now go away.

_  
Ugh! No. _

What! I told you my feelings toward her. What more do you want?

_Is that your TRUE feelings? _It said seriously.

………….

--------------------------------------------Normal POV-----------------------------------------------

Syaoran's walked out of the hospital building. He walked on down the street. He passed the stores, not knowing where he was going. He stopped suddenly, and retraced his steps. Syaoran was standing in front of a store. He looked at the little white teddy bear through the mirror. It brought back so much memories.

-------------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------

"_Syaoran-kun!" called a cute five-year-old Sakura. A little also five-year-old Syaoran turned at as the tiny girl came running towards him. She was holding something. As she reached him, she smiled brightly up at him. _

"_Sakura?" Syaoran said. Sakura pouted cutely. _

"_Please call me: Sakura-chan! Please!" she said. Syaoran blushed, nodding. _

"_What is it?" He asked curiously. She held out what she was holding. It was a cute little white teddy bear, with a little red hat that said, 'Syaoran' in little white letters. _

"_It's for you, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said smiling widely. _

"_But it's not my birthday." Said Syaoran. _

"_So? I made it!" Sakura said proudly. "It took me a long time." She handed it to him. "It's a symbol of our friendship! So take good care of her, okay?" Sakura said. _

"_Her?" he asked. Sakura nodded happily. _

"_Hai! Her! Take good care of HER, okay?" She repeated. _

"_Hai. Thank you… Sakura-chan." _

---------------------------------------End of Flashback------------------------------------------

Syaoran shook his head. _Those days are over. _He thought. Then he continued walking down the street. He paused. A vein popped on his head. Syaoran turned and angrily stomped back to the store. He marched inside and bought the little white teddy bear.

------------------------------------------------Later----------------------------------------------

Syaoran walked down the silent hospital hallways. He stopped at a door with the number '121' on it. He entered quietly and looked at the now sitting Sakura. Sakura looked surprised.

"Li-san!" she said. "What are you doing here?" Syaoran didn't answer as he walked toward her and dropped something soft on the bed. Sakura gasped. It was the little white teddy bear. It was identical to the one sakura had gave Syaoran ages ago. Except the word 'Sakura' was now on the little red hat.

"Li-san?" sakura said softly.

"It's Syaoran, to you." Syaoran muttered. Sakura eyes widened, then turned back to normal.

"…You…you bought me this?" Sakura said lightly, disbelievingly. She slowly picked up the little teddy bear carefully, as if it was glass.

"Hm." Syaoran grunted. Sakura looked up.

"But it's not my birthday." She said.

"So? I bought it. So you better take good care of him." Syaoran said, smiling slightly.

"Him?" Sakura asked smiling. Syaoran nodded.

"Thank you...Syaoran-kun" Sakura said smiling beautifully. Syaoran blushed slightly, slightly.

-------------------------------------------The next day--------------------------------------------

Syaoran rushed out of the school building as the bell rang.

"Syaoran!" Some one called from behind. Syaoran turned around impatiently. _What do they want? I'm busy. _It was Emi. Emi walked towards him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Where have you been lately? I haven't seen you yesterday. I called you a hundred times." She whined cutely. "I miss you." Syaoran slowly pried her away.

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy." Syaoran said. "I'll call you later, okay?" He called as he ran off the school grounds. Emi stared after him angrily. _What has he been doing lately? He better not be doing anything with a girl. _

_--------------------------------_--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran ran in a flower shop and bought a bouquet of beautiful white roses. He then ran towards the hospital. As he entered, he quickly walked toward room 121. As he entered, a nurse was folding the bed sheets. Syaoran gaped at the empty bed.

"Where's Kinomoto?" He asked alarmingly. The nurse turned toward him surprised.

"She's been discharged about an hour ago." She said. Syaoran nodded and walked out of the room. _Where is she?_ He walked out of the hospital and walked out of the hospital grounds. There, he saw a girl with amber-colored hair sitting on a bench. He walked towards her and sat down on the other side of it. She turned surprised. It was Sakura.

"L-Syaoran-kun?' Sakura said surprised. She looked at the bouquet in his hands. "What are you doing here?" Syaoran handed the flowers to her, avoiding her eyes. Sakura took the bouquet, blushing.

"For me?" She asked quietly. Syaoran blushed. _Just take it. _

"A get well present," he muttered. Sakura looked at him confused.

"But I thought that was what the teddy bear was for." She said puzzled. Syaoran blushed deeper.

"Just take it and don't ask questions!" He snapped.

"H-Hai!" Sakura squeaked. There was an awkward silence.

"Sorry." He muttered. Sakura smiled.

"It's okay. Thank you for the beautiful flowers, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said. Syaoran nodded smiling.

"You got out of the hospital today. How are you feeling?" he asked. Sakura shot her arm out and balled it into a tiny fist.

"I feel great!" She said determinedly smiling. Syaoran chuckled. _She never changed… She's still like she was when we were kids. _

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Enjoying the breeze." Sakura answered shortly. "Listening to the birds, the wind, the leaves; mother nature." She closed her eyes in comfort. Syaoran watched amazed, as the wind played with her short silky hair. He suddenly had the urge to touch it. _Syaoran. No. _ He thought. He also closed his eyes. _This feels good…the wind. _

Sakura turned towards Syaoran in alarm. "Syaoran-kun! We have to go the animal shelter, right? Today?" Syaoran opened his eyes. He gave Sakura a weird look.

"We start tomorrow." He said. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Oh…" They closed their eyes again.

_This feels good. Sitting here…with Sakura. _

That's the end of the chapter! It's pretty short, huh? I'm sorry! Do you like it? Again, I'm really sorry I updated so late. Please review!

How's Syaoran's and Sakura's relationship going? I'm not going to make them fall in love yet.

Please review!

DoggythumperCindy


	7. Chapter 7

HI! I'm so happy! I just got done reading your reviews! It makes me so happy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! So anyway, I tried making this ch. longer!

**Sorry for the late very update! **

**I had a lot of reviews protesting that I hadn't make them like each other yet. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.**

**You know, I never seem to have time to do anything. I don't have time to really play games, much less the computer. It takes me at least 3 hours to do my homework because of so many distractions. By then, I have to get ready to go sleep. **

IMPORTANT! I changed their assignments again! Okay, it now goes like this:

**Hospital**

**Animal shelter**

**They had a bunch of choices that could do. But they could only pick two, so Sakura and Syaoran chose these two, Okie? **

Chapter 7: The Animal Shelter 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This feels good. Sitting here… with Sakura._

Sakura hurried out of the still house. Her dad and Touya were still not home. _I'll visit him today. _Sakura thought determinedly. _I'm too much of a bad daughter. The least I can do is visit otou-san. _She ran all the way towards Jun high. (**Such a weird name ) **She scurried in to her seat and sat just as the bell rang.

-------------------------------------------**After School**--------------------------

An annoyed Syaoran stood waiting at the school entrance. _She's late. Where is she? _He thought. _She KNOWS that we have to go to the animal shelter. _He huffed angrily as he finally spotted a amber head franticly running towards him.

"I'm so sorry, Syaoran-kun!" breathed Sakura as she bent, catching her breath. Syaoran watched her annoyingly. "I was helping Mrs. Kamiya. I lost track of time." She explained apologetically.

"Just don't do that again," Syaoran replied irritably, making his way up the hill. Sakura trotted up to catch up with him.

"We're going to the animal shelter? I love animals! I'm so excited!" Sakura squealed gleefully. Syaoran couldn't help but smile at her giddiness. "Oh!" he heard her say.

"What?" he asked.

"Um…what time are we going to be done?" Sakura asked.

"Around 6:30. Why?" Syaoran replied.

"I…I'm going to visit my otou-san. I haven't seen him yet. I feel like a traitor, not visiting him," she explained. "I'm his only daughter, yet I haven't even sent him get-well cards," She continued woefully. She chuckled meekly. "I really am a bad daughter, huh?"

Syaoran continued walking, speechless. _I don't know what to say. _He grunted to say he heard what she said. Finally, he broke the silence by saying,

"No. If you worry this much, then you're not a bad daughter. I'm sure Fujitaka-san understands. It would be hard for someone like you to take in the fact that your dad fell in a coma. I'm sure they would understand." Sakura looked up in surprise.

_He's…trying to cheer me up? Syaoran-kun…_ she chuckled.

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun." She said cheerfully. She hummed cheerfully and skipped up to walk next to him.

Syaoran could feel his cheeks grow hot. _What the heck…? Why is my face all hot?_ He thought. _Must be my imagination. _He stopped to a halt. Sakura, surprised stopped abruptly.

"We're here," he informed. They strolled in. It was a big animal shelter. It smelt old and musty. They could hear a lot of dog barks. Syaoran and Sakura walked up to the counter.

"Hi, we're some volunteers from Jun high," said Syaoran. The lady behind the counter was old, but had kind eyes.

"Ah. Well, hello. My name is Aya Inoue. You can call me Aya. What are your names?" she asked.

"I'm Li Syaoran," he said gruffly.

"And I'm Kinomoto Sakura. It's nice to meet you." She said taking a polite bow. Aya chuckled.

"Okay, well, let's get you to work, shall we?" she said leading them deeper in the building. "Let's see…I'll set you guys with the homeless pups, eh?" Sakura squealed with delight. Aya chuckled. Soon they entered a room filled with puppies. It smelled though. "How about you guys refill the food bowls try cleaning up droppings? Is that good?" she asked. Syaoran groaned.

"It's fine!" Sakura said. She hurriedly went to a little brown puppy and scooped him up.

"Have fun!" Aya chirped before closing the door. Syaoran sighed and rolled up his sleeves.

"Well, better get to work now," he said. He walked toward a door marked: **Storeroom**. Sakura was heard, giggling, as she was crowded with tiny, whining puppies. Syaoran returned holding a shovel.

"C'mon, let's get to work. Stop fooling around, Sakura." Syaoran scolded. Sakura hurriedly stood up.

"Yes, sir!" she said in mock determination. She also went into the storeroom. She returned with a big bag of dog food. She started filling up the food bowls. They worked in silence. Soon, Sakura said, "Syaoran-kun?" He grunted in reply. "Do you still like Emi?" she asked casually. Syaoran looked up in surprise. Sakura's back was turned to him.

"Duh. She's my girlfriend. Why?" he asked.

"No reason," she replied. _When he said that, why did my heart suddenly stop?_ She wondered. _I suddenly felt a deep pang in my chest. Why? Wait, why did I ask him that? Oh my gosh! _"Why do you like her?" she continued, hoping she sounded casual.

"She's…cool…kind-wait. Why do you care? I don't need to share my personal affairs with you," he said. Sakura turned, chuckling.

"Oh. Sorry." _Why did she ask that? _Syaoran thought confusedly.

Before they knew it, 6:30 had come. They were now walking out of the animal shelter.

"Sakura, I can take you to the hospital." Offered Syaoran. Sakura shook her head.

"Uh-uh." She smiled beautifully at him, making his heart beat stop. "You've done so much for me, Syaoran-kun. I cannot ask you to take me to a family problem. Thank you so much. Well, see you tomorrow, Syaoran-kun. Bye." She turned slowly and walked down the sidewalk. Syaoran, shaking his head, seemingly coming out of a trance, turned and walked the opposite direction.

Sakura was now at the hospital. She had took the bus, and gotten there soon. She took a big breath and walked in the hospital. She slowly made way to her dad's room. Before she knew it, she was in front of his room. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her pounding heart. She grabbed the door handle, and took a step in.

She could see Touya sitting on a waiting chair. Yukito was sitting next to him. They seemed to be asleep. Her dad was sleeping on the white bed, his face pale and white. Despite the color of his skin, he looked peaceful. He had a bandage wrapped around his forehead. Sakura quietly made her way toward her unconscious dad, tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"Otou-san…" she breathed softly. She sank into the chair beside the bed. "Oh, otou-san…otou-san…" she said, her voice quavering. "I…I'm so sorry. I have been…a bad daughter." Her voice cracked. "I'm so sorry. I had known that you were in…this…condition. Yet, I didn't come see you…" By then, tears rolled down her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you, otou-san. I love you so much." She started sobbing. "I…feel…so empty. Tomoyo has moved to…China. You…you're unwell…I just feel so…lonely. I…I miss you so much. I…miss you, at home, where you're always welcoming me home happily. I…miss you…Touya…and most of all…Okaa-san. I miss our old life. Please, wake up. I miss you so much." By then, tears were streaming down her face. Her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. She was sobbing, trying to not be too loud. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped, and looked up surprised. Touya stood there, looking grim. He smiled weakly.

"What took you so long to get here…Kajuu?" he said softly. Sakura leapt up and hugged her big brother. Touya wrapped his big arms around his sobbing sister, patting her back, and trying to comfort her. Yukito…standing behind them, smiled.

Sakura had calmed down after a while. She was walking home with Touya and Yukito. She felt as if a huge burden had lifted from her shoulders. After Sakura had cried, Touya had led her to sit on the waiting room chairs. He handed her tissues and she had taken them gratefully. They had then decided to go home.

Sakura entered the school grounds quietly. She had woken up early for a change. Sakura smiled. The gap of her loneliness and emptiness had closed a little.

"Kinomoto!" A harsh voice was heard behind her. Sakura turned around. It was Emi and her group of cronies. "So…" she said in a cold voice," you're my sweet Syao's partner, huh? Well…I'm sure you know who I am, right?" She said dangerously. Sakura took a step backward.

"Takashi-san…" She breathed.

"That's right. I'm his sweetie. So if you know what's good for you, you little dimwit, stay away from him, got it? I won't let my Syao be swiped away by lower class people like you," She snarled threateningly. Sakura gulped and took a step backward.

"I assure you, Takashi-san, that there's nothing going on between Syao and me," Sakura said. Emi scoffed.

"Good. Keep it like that," she and her group of cronies stalked off. Sakura sighed. _Phew_. She thought. She turned and headed for the school building. _That was a close call. Who knows what Takashi-san would've done? _

"Hold it!" a screech was heard from behind her. _Oh no…she's back!_

"Y-yes?" Sakura asked meekly, turning around.

"One of my friends spotted you with my Syao sitting together on a bench!" she screeched. "You're lying! What's going between you and Syaoran?"

"Nothing! Nothing's going on!" Sakura replied worriedly.

"Yeah right! You both looked so snug. What's going on?" Emi screeched. "You little-I will make sure you don't like him!" Sakura stomped her foot angrily. Emi jerked back in surprise.

"Nothing…is going on between Syaoran-kun and me. He talks about you all the time. So leave me alone," Sakura said calmly and firmly. Emi seemed very surprised_. She actually…talked back!_

Sakura turned and headed for the school building. _Why? Why did that hurt so much? Lately, I had felt familiar heart pains. But why? Over what? Every time…Takahashi-san's name is mentioned when I'm with Syaoran-kun. Why? _

-----------------------------------------------**Syaoran's POV**-----------------------------------------

Sakura and I had gotten to work quickly. Geez, today, I noticed that Sakura's stiff. What happened **now**? Nothing bad…I hope. Her face seems red too. Don't tell me she has another fever? Geez, she's got to take it easy. Hmmm….she is different and more hard-working than the other girls, huh? I looked over at her. Yep, she's hardworking all right. Is…she **sweating?** It can't be that hard, can it? Carrying that big bag of dog food shouldn't be so hard. Carrying a big bag of dog food half her size…

Oh no…I just looked at her…now…I can't turn away! Move, move, move! She'll notice you're staring at her!

_But you can't turn away._

Kuso. That conscience again. Leave me alone!

_It's true. You can't turn away, and I know why. Syaoran…she's too beautiful for you to take your eyes off of her. _

Wh…no! No **way**! That would **never happen!** And she's **not beautiful!** **OW!**

**---------------------------------------------Normal POV----------------------------------------------**

"**Eh?"** a surprised Sakura had barked. She hurried over to Syaoran. Syaoran had dropped the shovel he was using to clean away the dog dung. He had tripped, while watching Sakura. The shovel had banged against his hand. "Syaoran-kun!"

"Arrgh," Syaoran said annoyingly. His hand was red. _Kusoooooo. If only I took my eyes off her! Oh no…she's coming over here!_

"Are you okay!" Sakura cried dropping to her knees. Syaoran grunted yes. "No! You're not okay! You're hands all red!" Sakura fretted, looking around for a piece of cloth. Syaoran watched amused, as Sakura pulled out her handkerchief. "Ohh….you need to be more careful Syaoran-kun!" she wrapped the handkerchief around his hand and knotted it. Suddenly, Syaoran burst out laughing. Sakura jumped in surprise.

"You sound like my mother!" He laughed. Sakura blushed. He stopped laughing right away and cleared away his throat. "Thanks…" He said, a tint of pink appearing faintly. Sakura smiled charmingly and went back to her work.

-------------------------------------------------**TBC---------------------------------------------------**

**Yay! I'm finally finished! Look, I am so sorry! This took so long! And I'm so sorry it's so short! Well, I start on the next ch. very soon, okie? Maybe right now? **

**Please review! This is my most popular story right now, with 60 something reviews. I so happy! **

**If anything doesn't make any sense, then just ask. I'll try to write back and answer your question. **

**Thank you all who have reviewed! I really, really, really, really, appreciate it! **

**- Doggy thumper/Cindy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! This is Doggy thumper! So! Let's get to work!**

Chapter 7: Feelings Revealed By Cindy 

Sakura left her house with a silent 'click'. Then she started walking toward Jun High. She took stiff steps that made her look like a robot.

(-) Sakura's POV (-) 

Oh no…something TERRIBLE is coming up! Something utterly and hopelessly frightening! Something so horrible and atrocious and dreadful!…The prom! What am I going to wear! What will I do with my hair!

But more importantly, **who will I go with!**

(-) End of POV (-)

Sakura stopped walking. Syaoran flashed through her mind, which made Sakura gasp. _No way…Syaoran would never ask me…he already has a girlfriend…_

_**But YOU could ask him….**_

_Nani? _Sakura thought confusedly looking around. _What was that voice I just heard now? _

_**I am your conscience, girl. I'm here to help u make the right decisions. **_

Eh? My conscience? 

_**Don't make me repeat myself. Yes, I am your conscience. **_

_WOW! I can't believe it! I have a conscience that's actually talking to me! _

Okay…that's beside the point! 

_Oh. Sorry. You said I could ask Syaoran-kun? But I can't. _

_**And why not? Because he has a girlfriend? That doesn't matter, does it? **_

Of course it matters! Obviously, Syaoran-kun would go to the prom with his girlfriend. And besides, why would I ask him?

You really are dense… What? 

Just then Sakura had reached the school. She walked inside and started heading into her classroom. On the way, she stopped and looked at a poster. It held the information of the prom. Sakura sighed and entered her classroom. Just as she entered, Emi walked out, pulling her hand with her.

"Eh?" Sakura murmured in surprise. She turned awkwardly and followed Emi, though she had no choice, since Emi was tightly gripping her wrist. Emi led her to the roof. When they got there, she dropped her hand and pushed her forward.

"What do you want?" Sakura nervously asked.

"You…you have something with my Syaoran-kun, don't you?" Emi said slowly, anger radiating from her. "I can tell, the way you look at him…."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sakura desperately cried out.

"DON'T try and fool me!" Emi screeched. "I warned you! Now you're gonna get it, and learn your place, PEASANT!" She sneered eviliy, and just then, her two best friends a.k.a. her two cronies, stepped up next to her. One holding rope, the other holding a baseball bat.

Sakura stepped back in fear. "What are you planning?" Sakura asked nervously. Emi didn't answer, but merely stepped forward, like a prowling wolf cornering its prey. Her cronies walked beside her, widening the space between them, so that Sakura couldn't run past her.

Pretty soon, they got Sakura cornered. The crony with the rope stepped forward, the other one did too. The one with the baseball bat was huge. Her school uniform bulging out from her large muscles.

"Stay back…" Sakura meekly said, her voice full of fear and helplessness. The huge and bulky girl ran forward and held Sakura in a huge bear hug. Sakura let out a small 'eep!'

"You won't get away with this," Sakura barely said, struggling under the bear like girl.

The other girl steeped forward, untangling the rope. This girl, was not bear like, but instead, incredibly skinny and narrow. Her face was extremely narrow and bony, and her eyes her narrowed.

In other short words, these girls were not a pretty sight, which was strange, since they worked for the ever beautiful and popular Emi.

The skinny and narrow girl wrapped the rope around Sakura, and then tightly knotted it together. She then took out a handkerchief and stuffed it in Sakura's mouth. The big beary girl dropped her on the ground. Then the skinny and narrow girl handed the bat to Emi. Emi sneered.

"I've been waiting to do this to you for the longest time, Sakura." She spat. Sakura looked up in fear, tears welling up in her eyes. Emi held the bat up, and swung it down with a lot of force in her muscles. The bat smacked Sakura on her leg. Sakura groaned at the pain. Her muscles tensed up for the next round. Just as Emi raised her arms and was about to strike again, the roof top door opened. On impulse, instead of swinging the bat down on Sakura, she swung sideways, and smacked the bear like girl.

"Ow!" the girl said. Emi spun around to see who the visitor was.

It was none other than Syaoran Li. His face was etched in confusion. He looked past Emi and saw Sakura, meekly sitting on the ground, tears falling from her emerald eyes.

"What's going on…?" Syaoran said. Emi ran to him and hugged him; fake tears rolling down her eyes.

"Syaoran-chan!" She cried in his shoulders. "Those two girls were ganging up on Sakura-san! I tried to stop them!" Syaoran looked down on the weeping girl, then he looked up to Sakura. Sakura was shaking her head, her tears unstoppable. Syaoran's face turned to complete anger. He slowly let go of Emi, and gently pushed her away.

He walked forward to them, fury radiating from him. He untied Sakura, Sakura letting out a sigh, and took out the hankie in her mouth.

"You…why did you do this!" Syaoran yelled at the two girls. They flinched at his anger. Everyone in Jun High, knew that Syaoran was an expert at martial arts.

"We…wanted to…?" the bear-like girl replied timidly. Wrong answer. Syaoran took the rope and wrapped it around the two girls, which was tough, seeing how big the girl was. Syaoran wrapped it as tight as possible, making sure they weren't able to get out. After tugging the end of it, he stepped back in approval. He then moved to Sakura, who was drying her tears, and pulled her up by her arm.

"Eep!" Sakura squeaked. After Syaoran let go of her arm though, she fell back down. Her hand moved to her leg, where Emi had aggressively hit her. The spot was red, and had started to bleed. "My leg…" Sakura explained.

Syaoran nodded in understanding, and instead, grabbed hold of her, and carried her bridal style. Sakura squeaked again, then she blushed.

Behind him, Emi was seething in anger. After a quick dangerous, and malicious glare at the two girls, he walked back to Emi and back into the school. He turned to Emi.

"You go back to class, okay? I'm going to take Kinomoto to the nurse's office."

"No, that's okay. I can take her," Emi said. Syaoran smirked.

"I don't think so. You wouldn't be able to hold her, would you?" he said playfully. Emi smiled, then after looking at Sakura, she leaned upwards and kissed Syaoran. Sakura looked away in disgust at the lip-locked couple.

"Okay! Bye Syaoran-chan!" Emi said cheerfully. Syaoran began making his way to the nurse's office. As they walked, they were kept in silence.

"…Are you… okay?" Syaoran asked. Sakura looked up and saw that his eyes were full of worry. Without answering, Sakura started to quietly cry. Syaoran tensed up. "Oh crap," he murmured. "Why are you crying? Was it something I said!"

_How humiliating. First I get ganged up on by Emi, then Emi fakes she tries to help me, and even worse, Syaoran-kun believes her! _Sakura thought in her head. She shook her head.

"Was…what Emi said…true?" Syaoran asked in doubt. Sakura gasped a little. "Well?" Syaoran snapped. "Did Emi hit you!" His voice was rising in anger. Sakura sighed.

Syaoran's going to be so mad and disappointed…She thought. He loves Emi…Sakura gasped. She realized then and there. She looked up at Syaoran. I…I…I…I…love…Syaoran-kun… 

She looked back up at him and blushed. He looked back at her in confusion.

"Well, did Emi hit you or not?" Syaoran asked again. Sakura sighed, and then smiled up at him sadly.

_I want Syaoran-kun to be happy…_"No…she didn't…" Sakura answered, her eyes full of happiness, but also of sadness. Syaoran sighed.

"Good. I knew she didn't in the first place," Syaoran said happily. "She's too kind to."

"Yeah…" Sakura replied softly. Soon they arrived at the nurse's office, the nurse had kindly bandaged it up, and Sakura was free to go home.

"Nani? You're letting me go home?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Your wound is bruised very badly. You won't be able to walk around will you?" the nurse said. "And it's best if your leg had some rest. Don't put anymore pressure on it."

"Okay…" Sakura said, her shoulders drooping.

"I'll give you a ride home." Syaoran offered. Sakura shook her head.

"No, that's okay. You have to get to class. I can go home myself." She turned around before heading out the door. She bowed and smiled. "Thank you for helping me. I'm sorry for the trouble." She smiled cheerfully and beautifully, and then she walked to her locker.

--

It took Sakura 20 minutes to walk back to her house. She more of limped than walked. When she finally got to her house, she exhaustedly landed on her couch. She wasn't surprised that Touya wasn't home.

"I think…I might call Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura thought. Tomoyo went to a night school, so that in the daytime, she could help her mother design and make clothes. Sakura took her cell phone and dialed her number.

"Moshi Moshi! This is Tomoyo Daidouji!"

"T-tomoyo-chan…? This is Sakura."

"Sakura-chan! What's up?"

"Eh…nothing…I just felt like calling you."

"Oh…so how's your dad?"

"Mmm…he's still in a…coma…"

"I see…"

"…sniff"

"Sakura-chan…?"

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura couldn't help herself. She started to cry again. "Tomoyo-chan…"

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

"I feel so…pathetic. I feel like I've been crying for so long. So much has happened! I lost you, I might lose my dad…and I've realized…I love Syaoran-kun." Tomoyo gasped.

"Sakura-chan…First of all, you haven't lost me. I'm still right here. I'll be back soon, and plus, don't say that about your dad…he can still wake up. About Li…I think it's best if you told him how you felt. Relieve your stress. It's unhealthy." Sakura thought about Tomoyo's advice.

"O…okay, thanks, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said. "I'll keep what you said in my head."

"Good! Sakura-chan, I have to go now. We'll talk…**soon**…okay? Ho ho ho…" **Click. **

Sakura sweatdropped at her best friend. "What did she mean?" Sakura wondered. She shrugged it off, and decided to watch TV.

Sakura hurriedly walked up the hill where she and Syaoran had to meet. Syaoran was up there staring at her annoyed.

"I'm so sorry! I lost track of time!" Sakura immediately apologized bowing up and down.

"What were you doing?" Syaoran asked. Sakura blushed.

"I was…sleeping…" She murmured quietly. Syaoran burst out laughing. Sakura jumped.

"Sleeping, huh?" he laughed walking toward the animal shelter. Sakura's cheek puffed out in annoyance.

"It's not funny!" Sakura said waving her fists in the air.

"Kinomoto…today's out last day at the animal shelter. We'll have to work on our reviews soon."

"Oh yeah…" Sakura said. After pondering a moment on that thought she said, "It's kind of sad…" Syaoran looked at her.

"I guess…" He replied. "At least we'll be done with this assignment." Sakura nodded in agreement.

Sakura landed on her couch again. She sighed. The assignment went well, with no problems. The prom was only two days away. _What am I going to do…?_

-

Sakura walked into the classroom. She looked around in surprise. Everyone was whispering to each other. While Sakura was walking to her desk, she caught some of the conversations they had.

"Didya hear?"

"About Syaoran and Emi?"

"Yeah!" Sakura sat down at her desk, a look of confusion in her eyes. A girl named Amaya turned to her. Amaya was famous for her gossiping and blackmail.

"Oi, Kinomoto-san, did you hear?" Sakura shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, that hot Syaoran broke up with Emi!" Sakura gasped.

"Nani?" Sakura cried. The gossip-loving girl nodded.

"He broke up with her this morning. Emi's **devastated**. Syaoran dumped her on the roof. Nobody knows why."

"Eh…" Sakura murmured, trying to suppress the smile tugging at her lips. Amaya turned back to the other girl, leaving Sakura time to rethink about the news she just heard.

_Syaoran-kun broke up with Emi. The question is, why? He loved her, didn't he? Had he found out what she was truly like? Had he found out the truth of yesterday? No, that can't be. So **why** did he break up with her? _

Just then Syaoran walked in the room. The room fell silent, then at once, everyone crowded him and bombarded him with questions.

"Why did you break up with Emi?"

"What was her reaction?"

"Can I start dating her?"

"Will you go to the prom with **me?**"

"Where is she now?"

Syaoran put his hands in front of him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hang on, people! I'm **not **answering **any** questions! But for your information, why I broke up with Emi is none of any of your business, she was shocked, I don't care if any dates her, though I'll feel sorry for anyone who does, I will not go to the prom with any of you, and I don't know where she is." He took a deep breath. "So leave me alone, and if anyone starts any rumors, I'll track you down and beat you to a pulp. Got it?" Everyone gulped and nodded. Syaoran wasn't kidding. With that, Syaoran walked to his desk next to Sakura. (A while back they had a seat change.)

"Um…Good morning, Syaoran-kun," Sakura greeted. Syaoran looked at her.

"Morning," he replied.

"D-do you…have a date…for the prom?" Sakura asked.

"Since I dumped Emi…no."

"I see…me neither. I'm planning on not going…" Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her in surprise.

-Syaoran's POV-

I looked at her in surprise. She wasn't going to go to the prom? Why not?

"Why?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled a…sad smile?

"I don't have a date." She stated. Oh.

"Why don't you ask anyone?" I asked her.

"I…don't have the nerve to." She replied meekly. Oh. Ha ha. That's like her.

"Mh." I said back. I might not go either. Wait a minute. Why am I not going?

**Because she's not going. You think since she's no going, it won't be any fun. **

Damn. That annoying baka conscience. Go away now! I'm warning you!

**Oh, bite me. Anyway, I'm telling you, ask her! **

Why?

**ARRRGGHH! I'm sick of you and Sakura's denseness! You guys are so dense! I'm sick of it! Do I have to spell it out for you to understand? **

Understand what?

**Guess I DO have to spell it out. YOU. LOVE. SAKURA! **

W-wait a minute! I don't love her!

**Don't kid yourself, kid. Think about it. Does your heart beat fast every time she smiles at you? Does seeing her make you happy? Does seeing her hurt or sad make you sad and angry? Think about it! **

…you're right….you're right…I **do. **I…I…I…I love…Sakura.

**Good boy. Now, go ask her out to the prom. Before anyone else asks her. **

Okay.

End of Syaoran's POV

Syaoran turned to Sakura. Just as he was about to ask her, the teacher came in. Syaoran smacked himself in the face, and blushed when Sakura gave him a questioning look.

All day, Syaoran had tried asking her, but someone or something would always interrupt him. And each time, Syaoran would smack himself, and would blush when Sakura gave him that questioning look.

Finally, it was the end of the day. Syaoran took a quick glance at Sakura. She was quietly humming to herself and putting her books in her school bag.

_Okay…Syaoran…you can do this!_ He thought to himself. But when he looked up, Sakura was gone. He searched the classroom and saw her heading out the door. _Sakura!_ He thought. He quickly stuffed his stuff in his bag, and ran to follow her. When he reached the doorway, he saw that Sakura was against the wall, talking to some guy.

Syaoran could feel his face boil at how close the guy was getting to Sakura. He sneaked a little closer. He found that he could hear better.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, I've been having some thoughts about you. I've been hiding all along that I like you. So will you go to the prom with me?" Syaoran clenched his fist in anger.

_Please don't say yes. Please don't say yes. She's not going to say yes to **that** guy, is she? _ Syaoran thought, studying Sakura. Sakura's face was red from his sudden confession.

_What should I do? Should I say yes?_ Sakura thought. _But I wasn't going to go. But…maybe going with him will be nice. He seems nice enough. _

"Su-" Sakura started. Syaoran, hearing that she was going to say yes, rushed toward them, grabbed her hand, and ran. "Eh!" Sakura cried.

"Hey!" the guy yelled after them. Syaoran ran and dragged her all the way to the top of the roof. When they got up there, he bent and started panting, her doing the same thing.

"Sakura…you…can't…say…yes to that guy." Syaoran said, regaining his composure. Sakura stood up straight, also regaining her composure.

"Why? Why can't I say yes?" Sakura asked confusedly.

"Because I was-" Syaoran started but stopped, blushing beet red. Sakura gave him another questioning look.

"You were…?" Sakura asked. Syaoran took a deep breath.

"**I** was going to ask you to the prom. I've been trying to all day, but things kept on interrupting me." At this Sakura blushed hard, which made Syaoran blush too. "So…will you go to the prom with me…?" He asked nervously.

"Syaoran-kun…I…"

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Mua ha ha haha! I'm finally done with this chapter! I'm so sorry if you waited long. I'm lazy, ha ha. I'll be sure to update sooner though. Sorry for the cliff hanger. **

**If you want me to update, then click the button that says 'go' and review. If you don't then I won't update! Okay? **

**Ja! Cindy/doggythumper**

**On the next chapter: **

**Chapter 8: Unexpected Visitors **

"_Nani! What are you doing here!" Sakura cried in happiness. _

"_Oh, Sakura-chan, you don't expect me to miss out on your **prom** do you? That would be one of the worst things **ever**!" Sakura sweat dropped. _

"_I'm still so happy that you came!" Sakura cried, jumping up and down and hugging the smiling girl, and then the smiling guy. _

"_Now…shall we?" the girl said, an evil glint in her eyes. Sakura stepped back in horror. _

**I hope I didn't give TOO much away. Heh heh. Come back soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! I'm gonna try and update faster, before school starts! I hope you liked my last chapter. Now, this might be the last ch. or something. I have to think. :p I already know what I'm gonna write at the end…so.

Jeez, I gave away a lot on the last chapter for this one. -- I'm sorry… I won't do it again…

I made a mistake…Syaoran called Sakura 'Sakura'. Whoops. It slipped my mind…

I feel really bad about making Sakura so sad at the beginning. -.- and writing that un-positive stuff. Sorry! I didn't realize how sad it was. T.T

It's gonna be happier now.

Chapter 9: Unexpected Visitors

By: Doggythumper/Cindy :p

"So will you go to the prom with me?" Syaoran asked nervously.

Sakura's POV

What should I say! What should I do! Syaoran-kun just asked me to the prom! Oh my gosh!

I can feel my face heating up, and right after Henta-kun told me he liked me!

_Sakura! Get a hold of yourself! _

Aahh…conscience-san…hello again!

_Yeah yeah yeah, hi. Anyway, just do what's best! _

What's best?

_Yeah, what your heart is telling what you to do! You want to go with him, right? _

Yes. I love him…

_Then what are you waiting for! Say yes!_

"Syaoran-kun…I…" Sakura started. She paused, and then smiled at him beautifully. "I would be _honored_ to go to the prom with you." Syaoran's heart started pumping wildly.

He smiled.

"Great!" He replied happily. Then they stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Syaoran took a step forward, breaking the silence. He gently took hold of Sakura's hands.

"Come on," he started, guiding her toward the door, " I'll take you home." Sakura blushed and nodded, smiling happily.

They arrived at Sakura's house. Sakura smiled at Syaoran, then started opening the door, but stopped. She turned back to Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun…if you don't mind me asking…why did you break up with Emi-san?" Sakura asked innocently. Syaoran scratched the back of his head.

"Oh…I just found out how she really was…" Sakura gave him a questioningly look, so he told her how he dumped her.

-----------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------------

"Syaoran-chan, why did u call me out here?" Emi asked seductively. Syaoran clenched his fists and jaws.

"Emi…we're through." Syaoran said firmly. Emi goggled at him.

"W-what!" she choked. Syaoran eyes half-lidded boredly.

"You heard me." Emi shook her head unbelieveingly.

"B-but…why!" Syaoran glared at her.

"You lied to me. You attacked Kinomoto. You and those two-weird-looking-so-called-girls. You aren't sweet and kind; that's just an act. You're crazy! You get whatever want. We're through." Syaoran replied coldly.

"H-how did you find out?" Emi asked. Syaoran smirked at her.

"Ever hear of 'blackmail'?" Syaoran said. "I made those girls fess up." Emi shuddered and fell to the ground. Tears started falling down.

"That's not going to work on me anymore." Syaoran said, looking down on her. "I know they're fake." Emi shook her head.

"They're not fake!" Emi screamed. "Syaoran-chan, reconsider!" Syaoran shook his head in disgust and walked to the rooftop door. He stopped and turned.

"Why did you do it? Why did you attack Kinomoto?" Emi looked up.

"She was getting too close to you. You stopped taking my calls. My admirers constantly saw her with you." Emi replied, a deep frown etched on her beautiful face. "I was getting worried."

"Feh!" Syaoran replied. "Jealously is an ugly thing. We're through." And with that, Syaoran left the rooftop, leaving Emi on the floor.

------------------------------End of the Flashback-------------------------------------------

"Emi-san was jealous of me!" Sakura cried, surprised. Syaoran nodded. "I see…" Sakura reopened the car door and stepped out. "Thank you, Syaoran-kun."

"No problem. See you tomorrow." With a little wave, Sakura walked up her sidewalk. When she got in, she was surprised to see the kitchen light on. She walked towards the kitchen and saw Touya and Yukito preparing food.

"Onii-chan…" (spelling?) Touya looked at the kitchen doorway.

"Don't you have something to say?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm home…?" Sakura replied. Touya nodded.

"You better say that from now on, Kajuu." Sakura stared at him, but didn't get angry. Instead, a wave of sadness but happiness overwhelmed her. She ran to her big brother and hugged him. "O-Oi!" He said. Yukito smiled at them understandingly.

"Gomen! Gomen na sai!" Sakura cried. She hadn't bothered saying 'I'm home' since she was used to coming home to an empty house. Touya sighed and returned her hug. Sakura wiped at her tears.

"What are you making? I'll help you." Sakura said cheerfully, grabbing an apron.

Sakura took a deep breath and walked in her classroom. The prom was today. Sakura walked calmly to her desk and sat down. Syaoran turned around in front of her.

"Morning," he greeted, with a grin on his face. Sakura blushed a little.

"Good morning, Syaoran-kun."

"Have you gotten ready for the prom yet?" Syaoran asked. "You know, gotten your dress, your shoes, stuff like that?" Sakura smiled at him.

"Um, hai. I got them yesterday." Syaoran smiled.

"I can't wait to see you all pretty in it; with all her hair done, and with makeup on." He joked, rubbing his chin with his hand. Sakura blushed.

"And I can't wait to see **you** all handsome; with your suit on," Sakura replied. Syaoran smiled disappeared, and he scratched the back of his head bashfully.

"Yeah…well…you'll see…" Syaoran replied. Sakura giggled.

The day passed quickly and easily; Emi didn't bother them. Syaoran was taking Sakura home. They arrived quickly. Sakura opened the door and stepped out. She turned and thanked him.

"No problem." Syaoran repeated. "Pick you up at 8:00?" Sakura nodded.

"See you then," she replied softly. Syaoran nodded. Sakura strode up her sidewalk.

"I'm home…" Sakura called. Touya wasn't there today. Sakura sighed and walked toward her room. She took a quick shower and got her dress out.

Touya had taken her to rent a dress for her prom night. It was just a plain black dress. Touya and Yukito had offered to rent Sakura a more elegant and beautiful dress, but Sakura declined, saying that it would be too expensive.

Sakura sighed then smiled. She quickly put the dress on and quickly did her hair. She put her hair up in a tight bun, and quickly did her makeup. She looked at herself in the mirror. _Well…I look okay…pretty maybe…but definitely not beautiful. _ She frowned. _Maybe I should spend more time fixing my hair. _

Then suddenly, right after that thought, the doorbell rang. Sakura looked at the time. It was only 5:12, so who was it? Sakura quickly put her bathrobe on and walked to the front door, and opened it.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squealed with delight. Sakura stared at her best friend. "Sakura…chan…?" Tomoyo repeated. Slowly Sakura blinked. Then she started jumping up and down.

"OH MY GOSH! TOMOYO-CHAN!" Sakura squealed with much delight and happiness. She jumped up and down and eventually engulfed Tomoyo in a big bear hug. Tomoyo laughed.

"Hold on, Sakura-chan. There's someone else with me," Tomoyo said. Sakura looked up at her questioningly. Tomoyo stepped off to the side, and Eriol stepped in the doorway.

"OH MY GOSH! ERIOL-KUN!" Sakura squealed again. Tomoyo giggled.

"It's nice to see you too, Sakura," Eriol replied smiling.

"Come in, come in!" Sakura ushered, standing aside for them to come in. Eriol carried a huge suitcase with him. "Eh? What's in the suitcase? Well, never mind that, come sit down! I'll go prepare some tea," Sakura said happily, rushing to the kitchen.

"Ah…" Tomoyo called after softly. She looked at Eriol and the both of them laughed. They settled down on the couches in the living room. Soon, Sakura came back with a tea set, which she put down on the coffee table.

"So, what are you doing here!" Sakura cried full of happiness.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, you don't expect me to miss out on your **prom** night, do you!" Tomoyo cried. "That would be the **worst** thing **ever!**" Sakura sweat dropped.

"I'm still so happy that you came!" Sakura cried, standing up and then jumping up and down.

"Sakura-chan…calm down…" Tomoyo said, sweat dropping. "Well, I have to get down to business, we only have 3 hours left! Sakura-chan, did you get ready for the prom?" Tomoyo asked, seeing the make up on her face. Sakura blushed.

"Well…yes." Tomoyo took Sakura's hand and led her toward her bedroom. She turned back to Eriol.

"Please wait out here, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said smiling. Eriol nodded. He stood up and took the suitcase.

"You'll need this, won't you, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol replied smiling slyly. Tomoyo nodded smiling slyly back, while Sakura cocked her head sideways in confusion. They walked toward Sakura's bedroom, and Eriol set down the suitcase and left. Tomoyo shut the door behind her with a 'click'.

"So, Sakura-chan, let's see," Tomoyo said.

"Eh?" Sakura said.

"Take off your bathrobe," Tomoyo said. "Let's see how you look." Sakura blushed and took off her bathrobe.

"Hmm…" Tomoyo said, rubbing her chin with her fingers and circling Sakura. When she did a 360 around her, she finally stopped. "I knew it, Sakura-chan!"

"Eh? You knew what?" Sakura asked sweat dropping.

"You would pick out a modest and plain dress!" Tomoyo said matter-of-factly. "Luckily, I'm here." She turned to the suitcase and opened it. It opened it to reveal beautiful silk dresses. Sakura gasped. "Hmmm…what would suit you best?" Tomoyo murmured. She finally took out a beautiful and very elegant green dress.

"Sakura-chan, please go change into this," Tomoyo said. Sakura shook her head.

"I can't wear that, Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo gave a confused look. "It's too beautiful!" Sakura explained.

"Nonsense! Now go try it on!" Tomoyo ordered, pushing Sakura and the dress into her bathroom.

"Ah!" Sakura cried, but Tomoyo had already closed the door. Sakura sighed and looked at the dress.

Tomoyo waited outside the bathroom, humming to herself happily. Finally Sakura stepped out of the bathroom. Tomoyo gasped.

"You look perfect!" Tomoyo cried happily.

Sakura looked absolutely breathtaking. The dress brought out the beauty in her eyes. It was strapless and had green flowers stitched all over the bottom of the dress, which dragged on the floor.** (Aahh…I suck at describing clothes!)**

"Now I just have to redo your make up and hair!" Tomoyo said. Sakura sweatdropped and did as Tomoyo said to.

They were now done and dressed. Sakura was in the beautiful and elegant dress, with her silky and soft hair loose and falling over her shoulders. Her make up looked like it was done by a pro.

Tomoyo was also dressed. She was in also in a beautiful and elegant dress. It had plum blossoms stitched at the bottom of the dress. Tomoyo's hair was up in a tight braided bun, which also made her look beautiful.

It was now 7:55.

"Okay! Everything all set! By the way, Sakura-chan, you haven't told me who you were going to the prom with." Tomoyo said. Sakura blushed.

"I'm going with…Syaoran-kun…" Sakura quietly murmured. Tomoyo gasped.

"Eh! Li!" Sakura nodded. "But I thought that he was going out with Emi?"

"He broke up with her, and he asked…me…" Sakura replied, getting redder. Tomoyo hugged Sakura.

"I'm so happy for you, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squealed. _I just hope…that he doesn't break her heart again…_ She thought.

"Thanks," Sakura said.

"Now, shall we? Let's go steal their breath away!" Tomoyo said. Sakura sweat dropped. There was a knock on the door. "Oh? Come in!" Tomoyo called. The door opened, revealing Touya and Yukito.

"Onii-chan!" Sakura cried in surprise.

"Yo!" Touya replied. He smirked. "You don't look that bad, Kajuu." Sakura puffed her cheeks out in annoyance, but smiled.

"Yes. Both of you young ladies look absolutely stunning," Yukito agreed, smiling.

"Thank you!" Both of them chorused.

"That Gaki is out there, waiting for you," Touya said in annoyance. Sakura's heart started beating rapidly.

"So go on out there," Yukito said. The girls nodded and made their way into the living room. Syaoran and Eriol stood up, as the girls entered the living room. Sakura's heart beated faster when she saw Syaoran. She blushed.

Eriol was wearing a dark blue suit that perfectly matched the color of his hair. Tomoyo blushed at how handsome he was. Eriol smiled at her charmingly, which made her heart beat even faster.

Syaoran was wearing a black suit. (**How am I supposed to describe suits!**) He looked very handsome; his hair was messy as usual. Syaoran's heart beat very loud and fast. _Sakura looks so…beautiful! _

**Ha ha ha. Look at the look on your face. Aren't you glad I told you to ask her? **

The conscience said tauntingly.

You should thank me! If it weren't for me, you would've still been 'just friends' with Sakura!

_Hmph. Just shut up, baka conscience. But…thanks anyway. _

"Shall we?" Tomoyo said, a sly smile on her face, which broke the silence.

"U-uh, hai!" Sakura said, hurrying toward Syaoran. Soon, they made their way to the black limo outside.

"Don't stay out too late!" Touya called. "Keep your hands off my little sister, stupid GAKI!" Syaoran turned and smirked at Touya. "Why you little-"

"Calm down, Touya…" Yukito said, a sweat drop forming. Touya huffed and crossed his arms. Sakura waved and stepped inside the limo. Once inside, the limousine driver started the car.

"So…what are **you** guys doing here?" Syaoran asked.

"I've come here to prepare Sakura-chan, of course!" Tomoyo said, holding a camera recorder. Syaoran and Sakura sweat dropped.

_Where did that come from?_ They thought.

"What about **you**, Hiragazawa? (**spelling? -.-)" **Syaoran asked gruffly. Eriol smiled.

"Why, I've come to see you dress up and **dance**, my cute little descendant," Eriol replied. Syaoran growled.

"How have you both been doing?" Sakura asked, changing the subject.

"I've been good. I've been helping out my mother in her clothes business. Though, I miss everyone here…" Tomoyo said cheerfully. "I missed so much chances to dress Sakura-chan up though, and I missed so much chances to capture her cuteness with my camera recorder…" Tomoyo added dramatically, stars in her eyes. Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol sweat dropped.

"I'm still just so excited you guys came!" Sakura cried happily. Syaoran smiled at her. "When do you have to go back to China?" Sakura asked sadly.

"In two days!" Tomoyo said cheerily. "I can take you shopping and we all can go hang out for the whole day tomorrow!" Sakura clapped happily.

"We're here!" The limo driver called.

"Wow, that was fast!" Sakura said surprised. Two seconds later, the driver opened the door, and they all climbed out. Sakura bowed at him in thanks and they walked to the gym. They entered to see the gym full of decorations; there were banners, balloons, the tables had little red roses on it, and a famous band was playing. The gym was packed with people; some really happy, some happy, and people that were sulking because they didn't have a date. Sakura gasped.

"Wow, the prom committee did a great job!" Sakura cried happily. Syaoran smiled and led them to a table. As soon as they settled down, Eriol stood up and offered a dance to Tomoyo.

"May I have this dance?" the bespectacled boy asked. Tomoyo blushed and took his hand. Together, hand in hand, they walked to the dance floor. Sakura watched them happily, swaying a little to the music beat.

"Uh…um…" Syaoran muttered awkwardly. "Sakura…" Sakura turned to him surprised.

"Syaoran-kun, you said my name!" Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran blushed slightly.

"Well, you always call me by my name, so why can't I call you by yours?" Syaoran replied. Sakura smiled.

"What were you going to say?" Sakura asked. Syaoran started to fidget.

"W-well, I was going to say…um…that you look…beautiful," he said stammering. Sakura blushed.

"T-thank you. You do too." Sakura mentally hit herself. They sat there, blushing without saying a word. "I-I'll go get us something to drink," Sakura said. She stood up quickly and went to the punch table. Syaoran breathed out a sigh of relief.

**WHAT. WAS. THAT! **

_Hm? What! _

Syaoran! Why are you acting so, so, so…LAME! Talk to her! Don't be so nervous!

_It's not so easy! She's just so…so…beautiful…_

That still doesn't explain why you're acting so shy! Just relax!

_FINE! Stop nagging! _

I'm trying to HELP you, baka!

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay, I'll try to calm down! Sheesh…_

Well, the first step is to ask her to dance!

_Nani! I don't want to dance! _

Why, you chicken? Hiragazawa asked Daidouji, right? Eriol's so much braver than you are. My brother, the conscience of Eriol, says that Eriol is very sweet and is a gentleman.

_Hmph. _

Sakura hurriedly went back to the table, carrying two cups of punch.

"Hello! Sorry if I took so long!" Sakura said cheerfully, handing him a cup.

"Thanks." They sat and both silently sipped their drink. Syaoran gulped nervously. He got up slowly. Sakura smiled at him questioningly. Just before he was going to ask her to dance, another boy from their class stepped in front of her.

"Henta-kun!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise. He knelt down in front of her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked charmingly. Sakura took a quick glance at Syaoran, and turned back to him.

"Hai," she answered. She took his hand and they walked to the dance floor. Syaoran felt his insides burn. His cheeks grew red from anger.

_How dare he! _Syaoran thought angrily. He collapsed back down on his chair. Soon, after the song ended, Sakura headed back to their table.

"I-I'm going to go to the bathroom, okay?" Sakura said, quickly heading to the bathroom.

"Hn." He replied.

_What should I do? _Sakura thought heading to the bathroom. _It seems so awkward between us…_Sakura quickly checked her makeup and her hair, and then walked back out. She headed back toward their table. Surprisingly, she found it empty. Then, she saw a glance of Syaoran heading out. Thinking that he was leaving, Sakura hurried and followed him. She rushed out into the chilly night.

She saw him round the corner, and quickly followed him, this time in curiosity. Unknowingly to her, Tomoyo was also following her.

_Where is she going_? Tomoyo thought. Sakura stopped abruptly at the corner. She gasped. Syaoran was in a clearing with Emi.

"What do you want, Emi?" Syaoran asked gruffly.

"Syaoran…I'm so sorry! Jealousy had taken over me when I did that horrible thing to Sakura-san! Please, reconsider!" Emi cried. "I love you! I really, really do! I had been thinking about you for the last few days, and I realize that I do love you!" Emi had tears creeping down her face. Syaoran stared at her, as if trying to read her beautiful blue eyes.

"Emi…" Syaoran's voice had softened. Emi walked forward, and wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly making him bend forward. Then, to Sakura's complete horror, Emi kissed him. Syaoran's eyes widened in shock. Then, to Sakura's sadness, he kissed her back.

This broke Sakura's hold on her tears. "Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried softly. Syaoran heard this and immediately pushed Emi away. He turned to the corner to Sakura. He could see glistening tears run down her face. Sakura turned and ran away.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo, who had seen the whole thing, called when Sakura passed her.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted, running after her.

"Wait! Syaoran-chan!" Emi called after him. Tomoyo stopped Syaoran, and pushed him. She had tears in her eyes.

"You…you hurt Sakura-chan again. If you truly love her, then go after her. But, if you are just playing around with her, then leave her alone, and go back to your slut!" She yelled angrily, her own tears running down her face. Syaoran looked shocked that Tomoyo would do and say such a thing.

He nodded his head and took after Sakura.

Well, that's where I'm going to end the chapter! This is the first time I updated so fast.

Do you think that I made Tomoyo too mean…? I hope not…u know, by making her say 'slut'? Well, she's just very mad and frustrated.

This is the second to last chapter, so the next one will be the last.

REMEMBER: THIS WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!

Review please,

Cindy/ Doggythumper


	10. Chapter 10

Hi!!!!! Thanks for all the reviews!! I'm so happy that I didn't make Tomoyo too mean.

**But, anyway, this is the last chappie!! Please review and tell me what you think!!**

**Uh…this might have some bad words. **

Chapter 10: The Way it was meant to be By: Cindy/Doggythumper 

_Syaoran nodded his head, and took after Sakura. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where is she?_ Syaoran thought worriedly, wandering around the school campus. He ran to the exit and ran off the campus. Then he spotted Sakura carefully running ahead of him.

"Sakura!!" Syaoran yelled. He caught up to her easily. She was sobbing really hard; tears were still coming down her face, and her eyes were puffy and red. "Oi…why are you crying?" Syaoran awkwardly asked. Sakura looked away from him silently.

"Li…" Sakura said quietly. Syaoran felt a sharp jab at his heart. "I'm glad…that you and Emi-san have gotten back together…It's okay with me…it's not like we were actually dating when you asked me…" Her face was hidden from his view.

_Oi. Conscience-baka! Help me out here! What am I going to do?! What should I say to Sakura?! Conscience-baka!! _The conscience did not say anything. Syaoran was on his own.

-----------------------------------------------

"Hey, Daidouji! What do you mean by 'slut?!'" Emi shouted at her angrily. Tomoyo silently stood up. She shot Emi a death glare.

"You, why can't you stay out of Li's life?!" Tomoyo shouted, wiping her tears away. "Li and Sakura-chan…they were finally going to be together!" Emi glared right back.

"Hmph. Syaoran-chan belongs to **me!** I got to him first. He buys stuff for **me** only! He pays attention and worships **me** only! **No one** will take him away from **me**." Emi sneered. Tomoyo scoffed.

"You witch…People like you should be ashamed of yourselves," Tomoyo said quietly, but coldly. "Instead of spending so much time making yourself more beautiful…you should concentrate on school, and getting a good grade…but I guess people like you don't care…" Tomoyo sighed pitifully. Then she turned and walked back to the gym to look for Eriol. Emi gawked at her.

/-------------------------------------------------/

"Um…Sakura…?" Syaoran asked. They had been standing there for a couple of minutes, Sakura was standing ahead of him, with her back facing him. It was obvious that Sakura was crying, she was sniffing and her shoulders were heaving up and down. She took a deep breath.

"It's nothing, Li-kun…" She said softly. "Thank you, for taking me out to the prom. I'll see you later." With that she slowly walked ahead of him, Syaoran staring at her back, stunned and not knowing what to do.

/--------------------------------------------------/

Sakura entered her house warily. The kitchen light was on.

"Taidaima…" she said softly. Touya stuck his head out the doorway, and saw her.

"What are you doing here so early, Kajuu?" Touya asked. He couldn't see her eyes because she was in the darkness. "Where's that stupid Gaki?" Sakura's eyes started to fill up with tears again.

"I don't know," She murmured softly. She ran past him to her bedroom, but Touya could see tears.

"Oh my…" Yukito murmured. Touya grit his teeth and his fists.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard."

---------------------------------------------------

Sakura wearily took off the prom dress, and took off all her accessories. Tonight was one of the worst nights of her life. She slipped into comfortable pajamas and climbed into bed. _I have to get over Syaoran again…but can I do it? Can I get over him again…? _Sakura thought wearily. She closed her eyes and drifted in to a deep slumber.

------------------------------------The next day-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up groggily. Today was a Saturday, so she still had school. She got out of her bed, and wearily walked to the bathroom. She got ready quickly and went down stairs for breakfast. Touya was not down there, but Sakura found a note on the dining table.

_Sakura, _

_I went to work. Last night didn't seem that fun for you. Oi... if it's that Gaki…then just give me the signal, and I'll kick the hell outta him, okay? _

_Your big bro, _

_Touya _

_P.S. Yukito said that he was willing to kick him too. _

Sakura half-heartedly giggled at her brother. She gently put the note on the table and made toast.

"Today's going to be a long day…" Sakura said to herself, to alter the silence of the house. She sighed when it didn't work. She left the home soon silently, closing the door behind her with a click.

" Sakura-chan!!" Sakura's head shot up instantly. Tomoyo was waiting at the corner, where they usually met to go to school before.

_Oh no…_Sakura thought. _I left without telling Tomoyo-chan or Eriol-kun…_ Sakura slowly walked toward Tomoyo. _I'll just apologize…and be myself…yes! I can do it! _Sakura walked faster.

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura cheerfully said. Tomoyo was not taken aback even a little bit. She knew that Sakura would try to hide her sadness. A small but somewhat sad smile appeared on Tomoyo's face.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan…"

"I'm sorry for leaving you and Eriol-kun last night," Sakura said, bowing her head a little. She then smiled a little. "I wanted to leave you two alone for awhile."

"Sakura-chan…I know why you really left…" Tomoyo quietly replied, not falling for Sakura's excuse. "Li hurt you again…" Sakura's eyes widened. "I saw…"

"Tomoyo-chan…you're right…" Sakura started looking down in shame. "I did get hurt again…but this time…I won't cry…" This time it was Tomoyo's eyes that widened. "I feel…pathetic…I won't cry…not for Li-kun at least…" Sakura smiled determinedly. "This time…my feelings for him will be shut off completely." Tomoyo smiled.

"Good for you, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried, happy that Sakura had become strong again. She ran forward, engulfing Sakura with a huge hug.

"Eh? Tomoyo-chan, where's Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Oh, he's said he'll meet us at the school gate," Tomoyo replied.

"Aw…everyone's going to be so happy to see you two!!" Sakura cried happily, clapping her hands together.

They walked to the school gate.

"Nani? Where's Eriol-kun…?" Tomoyo asked looking all around. Suddenly, hands grabbed Tomoyo's mouth from behind, and pulled her backwards. Tomoyo screamed in surprise.

"Shh…Tomoyo-san…" Eriol hushed, a sweat drop forming.

"Eriol!! You scared me!" Tomoyo said angrily, softly swatting him on his chest.

Eriol smiled.

"You called me by my first name…" he said softly. Tomoyo slightly blushed.

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura started in surprise. "What are you doing behind a tree?!"

"Eh heh heh heh. I wanted to surprise everyone."

"Everyone's going to be so happy to see you guys!!" Sakura repeated, clapping her hands excitedly.

As they entered the classroom, Tomoyo and Eriol were swarmed with chattering classmates. All excited and happy to see their former friends.

"Daidouji-san!!"

"Hiragazawa-kun!!"

"It's true!! You came back!!"

"How was China?"

Sakura quietly walked to her desk. Soon, Syaoran entered the classroom, and slowly walked toward his desk, which was behind Sakura. The hairs on Sakura's back bristled and tensed.

"Morning, Sakura," Syaoran greeted from behind her.

"Good morning, Li-kun," Sakura calmly replied, not looking back at him.

"After you left yesterday…I left." Syaoran mumbled quietly, so only she could hear him.

"Oh?" Sakura replied, still not looking back at him. "You didn't stay with Emi-san?"

"Hmph. Just because she kissed me, doesn't mean we're back together."

"Oh, really…." Sakura answered, no emotion in her voice. "Well, that's news, Li-kun."

_Damn it!_ Syaoran thought. _What's wrong with her…? Why won't she look at me? Why is she calling me by my last name?_

"Sakura…" Sakura quickly turned her head and finally looked at him.

"It's Kinomoto, **Li-kun**," Sakura innocently said in a matter-of-factly tone. Syaoran was just about to retort, when the teacher walked in.

"Sit down, sit down," Mr. Uchiha said. "Now…"

Sakura sat up intently, listening to their teacher teach them another one of his lessons. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. Then, right after that, a note flew up and over her head. It was a little airplane. She stole a quick glance at the teacher, and quickly unfolded the note.

_Why are you being so formal now?_

_We agreed that we would call each other by_

_Our first names, right?_

Sakura grabbed her pencil, and quickly wrote something down. Then she handed him the note on the side, out of the teacher's view.

I just thought, that we shouldn't call 

_Each other by our first names now, Li-kun._

_I wouldn't want you and _

_Emi-san getting into any arguments…_

Soon, Sakura felt the familiar tap on her shoulder, and silently took the note from him.

I told you! 

_We're not together anymore!! _

Sakura wrote something down, and handed the note back to Syaoran.

"I don't know what you're reasons are…" Mr. Uchiha said, a vein popping on his head, "but there will be nonote passing in my class!!" And with that, he expertly threw his chalk at Syaoran.

"Hey!" Syaoran shouted startled, catching the chalk in front of his face.

"Out in the hall, both of you," The blue-haired man said. Blushing ashamedly, Sakura and Syaoran got up and walked out into the hall.

"We need to talk…" Syaoran said.

"What is there to talk about?" Sakura asked. She sighed. "Well, if you think that, then, I'm listening…" Syaoran fidgeted slightly.

"W-well…" Sakura stood there silently, waiting for him to continue.

_Damn it…_Syaoran thought. _Now that I finally have the time to talk to her…I don't know what to say!!! Conscience? Conscience? What the heck happened to you?! _Just then, the bell rang, signaling that class was over.

"Li-kun…" Sakura said. "It seems to me…that there's nothing to talk about." Sakura slowly made her way back into the classroom.

"Damn it!" Syaoran cursed angrily.

---------------------------

School had passed with no further conversation between Syaoran and Sakura. School had finished for the day, and Sakura had just headed out.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called, running up to Sakura.

"What's up?" Sakura asked.

"Let's go shopping!" Tomoyo suggested cheerily. "It'll just be the two of us, just like good old times!"

"Okay!" Sakura agreed happily.

"I'm going to go back to my house to get ready first. Let's meet in front of the mall at 5:00, okay?"

"Okay!"

"This is going to be sooo great! I get to dress Sakura-chan into kawaii outfits!!" Tomoyo said, stars in her eyes. Sakura sweat dropped. "You're going to be so kaawaaaaaiiiiii!"

They had reached the intersection where they went separate ways.

"See you at five," Tomoyo said, waving.

"Hai," Sakura said waving back. They turned and walked opposite directions. While Sakura walked, she took a different route. She didn't go to her house, but instead, she walked to the hospital. Unknown to her though, Syaoran was following her. Sakura stopped at a flower shop, and bought bright yellow lilies.

Carrying the bouquet, Sakura continued forward to the dreaded hospital. Syaoran also stopped there, but instead of buying yellow lilies, he bought red chrysanthemums.

Sakura quickly entered the hospital, and headed for her father's room. She entered the door, but didn't quite fully close the door. Syaoran took this advantage and stood close to the door, so that he could hear her.

"Otou-san…" Sakura started. "I brought you some flowers…" She took the flowers and put them on the dresser next to him. Her father remained silent, sleeping peacefully. Sakura sighed. "When are you going to wake up, Otou-san?"

Syaoran, who was standing outside the door, listened solemnly. He was concentrating so hard, that he didn't notice the nurse standing behind him.

"Excuse me…" The nurse said, a vein popping on her head. "…but I have work to do." Syaoran gawked at her in surprise. In his surprise, he fell backwards, pushing the door open. He fell ungracefully on the floor.

Sakura gasped in surprise. Then, she quickly wiped the tears in her eyes.

"Li-kun!" She cried. Syaoran rubbed his nose and started to grumble. He got up and walked back out of the room, making room for the nurse. Sakura followed him.

"What are you doing here, Li-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I followed you from school…" Syaoran mumbled.

"Eh? Why?" Sakura asked. Syaoran turned to her.

"I told you. We need to talk." Sakura looked down at her feet.

"Fine then…go ahead and talk…" Sakura said. "I'm listening…" Syaoran started to fidget again.

"W-well…before we were assigned as partners…I didn't think of you as more than an old friend," he started. Sakura's heart pained as she remembered the unbearable pain she felt when he ignored her for the past years. "But then…we spent more time together…and…"

Syaoran's heart was beating very loudly, and his face was growing redder by the second. "Well…when I was with Emi…" Sakura was getting tense.

_Is he going to talk about Emi? _Sakura thought, her heart sinking.

"I felt… strange… when I was with Emi…" Syaoran continued bravely.

_He is…he's going to talk to me about Emi…_Sakura thought, a grim smile on her face. She shook her head, and covered her ears. Syaoran looked at her in confusion.

"What…?" Syaoran asked. Sakura shook her head.

------------------------------

Touya had just got off from work. He decided to visit his father before going home. So, he made his way to Fujitaka's room. He just turned the corner, and stepped into the hall, when he saw Sakura and Syaoran facing each other; Sakura was covering her head and shaking her head. Anger instantly grew in Touya when he saw Syaoran.

"Sakura!!" He shouted, making his way toward Sakura. Sakura gasped and looked up.

"Onii-san!" She cried. Touya stomped his was toward them furiously.

"Get the hell away from my sister, you bastard!!" Touya yelled, grabbing Sakura's wrist and pulling her behind him.

"What? Why? What did I ever do to you?!" Syaoran shouted back. Touya stepped forward and grabbed Syaoran's shirt.

"You made Sakura cry…" He said, venom dripping from his voice.

"Stop! Touya! Stop!" Sakura said, stepping in-between them. "Don't fight here…we're in a hospital!" But Touya didn't listen to her. Instead, he gripped Syaoran's shirt tighter.

"Let go." Syaoran ordered, glaring at him. Nurses started running toward the two of them.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" One of the nurses ordered franticly. "Take it outside!"

"I won't…not until this bastard will say that he'll never hurt my sister again!"   
Touya said.

"I won't hurt her anymore," Syaoran said, suddenly very calm and serious. Touya scoffed.

"AS if. You say that, but you don't mean it, do you?!" Touya said. "You hurt her so much…you've made her cry endlessly."

"I won't hurt her anymore," Syaoran repeated. Sakura touched her lips with her fingers.

_Syaoran…_She thought amazed.

"Prove it…" Touya challenged. He slowly let go of Syaoran. Brushing his shirt off first, Syaoran straightened up.

This is it…I can finally say what I've always wanted to say to Sakura… 

"I…Li Syaoran…promise to never hurt Sakura again…because…" Syaoran took a deep breath. Sakura's heart started to beat very fast. "…Because I love her!!" Syaoran finally let out. Sakura's heart stopped.

_He loves me…Syaoran loves me…_ She thought, her eyes widening. Syaoran blushed furiously, but held his gaze at Touya. Touya was taken aback at Syaoran's answer, but slowly, smirked.

Suddenly, there was a commotion inside Fujitaka's room. The nurse ran to the door and stepped outside the hall.

"Call the doctor! Mr. Kinomoto has awakened!!" Everyone gasped. Sakura felt tears spring to her eyes. Touya led the way into the room, and Sakura and Syaoran followed. Fujitaka opened his eyes, searching the room. His body relaxed when he saw his son and daughter.

"Otou-san…" Sakura breathed, tears flowing down her eyes.

"Dad…" Touya said, smiling widely.

"I'm sorry for worrying you…" Mr. Kinomoto said, smiling apologetically at them.

---------------------------

Everything had settled down. Touya was in Fujitaka's room, and Sakura and Syaoran were on the hospital roof.

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura started, blushing. "What you said in the hall…was it true?" Syaoran blushed slightly too. He was so happy for Sakura, he forgot what he actually said.

"Yeah…." He answered. "I do love you…" Sakura turned around to him, smiling her beautiful and cute smile.

"I love you too!" She said, running toward him, and hugging him. Syaoran was taken aback at the sudden hug, but happily wrapped his arms around her.

_Hmph. What took you so long to confess, baka. _Syaoran smiled.

Thanks, stupid conscience…

Everything felt right. Tomoyo and Eriol had visited them, and were undoubtfully in love, and her father had woken up from his coma, and she was in Syaoran's arms. Sakura couldn't feel anymore happier than she was now.

**This** was the way it was meant to be.

------------------------------------------**The End**

Yes!!! I'm finally done!! The ending was kinda crappy…but…oh well. I'm so happy that I finally finished!!

**Sorry for all the swearing in the chapter from Touya… -,- **

**Heh heh. **

**Well, thank you all very much for reviewing my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review one more time!! I'll be so glad if you did! **

**Cindy/ doggythumper**


End file.
